


Here’s to the Mess We Make

by offgunnized



Category: Babii, Thai Actor RPF, offgun, ทฤษฎีจีบเธอ | Theory of Love (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, bassist!off, career decisions, struggling actor!gun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offgunnized/pseuds/offgunnized
Summary: Losing opportunities here and there, Gun’s misfortunes didn’t seem to have an end. One night he decides to set himself loose and get wasted, not knowing that in the process, he’d find something more—his plot twist in the form of Off Jumpol.Alternatively, what happens when a struggling actor and a bassist don’t follow the rules of one night stands?
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by mia and seb’s story ♡ both la la land and offgun have a special place in my heart, so why not bring them together hahaha fair warning tho, i wrote this during study breaks so i apologize for any mistakes 
> 
> warning: smut

What an uneventful day it has been for Gun Atthaphan. He initially had three auditions scheduled for today but he only got to attend one because the other two cancelled on him last minute. Those two were the auditions he practiced for for more than two weeks as they relatively were major ones and could have given him a big break in his acting career, but he didn’t expect that they would ditch him just like that. To add to his frustration, he waited for more than four hours to get through that one audition that didn’t cancel on him, plus, the casting director was a complete dick. Gun practically had to beg him to give him another chance to read his script when the latter stopped him midway, saying that he had enough. 

It was already 8 in the evening when the audition ended, and Gun was basically dragging himself home. The only thing that’s keeping him sane tonight was the chance of his agent calling him saying that he got the minor role he auditioned for a movie a few weeks back. So far, that was the biggest and most important audition he has ever landed on. The role he had to play was only a side character, being a friend to the lead characters, but it was a movie, not to mention, the cast and the production company were all big time ones. 

Gun dropped the takeout food he ordered on his way home on the table just a few steps away from his bed. This is only his second time to eat a meal today since he’s been running to and fro all day. First, his breakfast, and now this, a chicken meal that didn’t even taste that good. 

He wasn’t halfway with his dinner when his phone suddenly rang. His heart skipped a beat when the name of his agent appeared on the screen. Gun was fast to abandon his food and answer the call as he went out to his balcony. “Hello!” He said with an overly enthusiastic voice. 

“Gun.” P’Godji, his agent, gave out a long sigh before answering him. With the tone that she used, Gun automatically knew the answer he has been waiting for all week. 

“I didn’t get in, did I?” 

“Darling, I’m sorry,” P’Godji said using her most apologetic tone. “I tried to negotiate with them, let them give you a second audition and all that, but they were stern with their decision.” 

Gun nodded his head, subtly convincing himself that this is just a minor setback when in fact he’s slowly losing it. “No phi, it’s okay. I’m sure there are still lots of opportunities left for me.” 

“I’ll find you another major audition, okay? The world deserves to see your talent.” 

“Thank you, phi.”

“Why don’t you rest now, hmm? You’ve had a long day.” 

“I will,” Gun answered. 

But of course, he didn’t. Because right after he ended the call, he immediately changed to new clothes and found his way out of his apartment, completely abandoning his dinner and leaving his stomach still a little empty. At first, he didn’t have any idea where to go. All he knew is that he didn’t want to stay in his room, otherwise, he’d feel all the more suffocated. After a while, he just found himself calling for a taxi.

The smell of cigarettes and alcohol welcomed Gun when he entered through the doors of an unfamiliar bar about half an hour away from his apartment. This is the first time he’s out late again. Ever since he moved to Bangkok, he has gotten so busy attending and signing up to every audition there is that he would often get too tired to even lift a finger when he arrives at his apartment. But after how shitty this day has been, he wanted to make tonight an exception.

The bar was packed with people. It’s understandable since it’s the weekend. In fact, some of the customers were even wearing work clothes. Gun would know because they forgot they still had their ID’s on. Nevertheless, it still seems to be a relatively cozy place. Being an active night owl when he was still in Chiang Mai, he certainly has visited much crazier places than this. 

He found an empty table good for one person just a few meters from the stage. It wasn’t situated in the middle but Gun still had a good view of the band playing in front of him. The song wasn’t familiar to him, so he really didn’t get to vibe with it immediately. Instead, he just called for a waiter first to order his first bottle of beer, and when it arrived, he quickly drank it, immediately feeling the cold and bitter taste flow down his throat. 

Gun let out an exasperated sigh when he was finished. He didn’t even notice at first that in just one down, he managed to empty half of the bottle. Well, he’s feeling pretty shit right now, and treating himself tonight for drinks is the least he could to compensate for that feeling. He took another sip of his beer, but only a few drops entered his mouth. He just emptied a bottle of Heineken without even noticing it, so he called again for a waiter and ordered himself a bottle of vodka.

“Again, we’re The Grandsons!” 

His attention was brought again to the stage. The shouts of the vocalist were answered by the audience who howled and screamed back. A short while after the waiter came back with a bottle of vodka in his hand, eliciting a playful yet sad smile from Gun. He’s giving this night to himself, so to hell with his failed auditions and for auditions that will still come. He poured a brimful of vodka in his shot glass and drank it in one gulp. 

“Hoo!” Gun screamed, feeling the alcohol burn his throat. He missed this. 

“And for our last song, we’re going MCR people!” 

“Wooo!” Gun found himself screaming with the crowd.

The band started playing, creating a music that almost everybody in the crowd recognized, even Gun. The song is actually one of his favorites.

_Well, when you go_

_Don’t ever think I’ll make you try to stay_

It was only now that Gun appreciated the band. He entered the bar about half an hour ago, still feeling heavy from the failures he encountered today, but now that he decided to forget them even just for this night, he was able to hear how smooth the band played. No wonder the crowd was all hyped up. Gun thought that it’s just going to be another mediocre band, but to his surprise, he’s actually enjoying the music. 

_And after all this time that you still owe_

_You’re still the good-for-nothing, I don’t know_

_So take your gloves and get out, better get out_

_While you can_

The crowd was jamming to the song. Gun was, too, but he’s pouring himself glasses after glasses of vodka in the process that his vision started to get a little blurry, and his feelings a little more carefree. 

_When you go, and would you even turn to say_

_I don’t love you, like I did_

_Yesterday_

In the midst of it all though, something caught Gun’s attention. He doesn’t know if it’s just the beer and the vodka, but for some reason, despite all the singing and the screaming and the beating of the drums, he couldn’t take his eyes off that man in the loose gray shirt, skillfully and beautifully playing the strings of his bass guitar. 

The man was looking down on his guitar most of the time, so Gun didn’t really get to take a good look of his face, not to mention the blinking lights didn’t really help. But maybe that’s what made Gun draw to him, how the man looked so focused with his instrument. 

_And after all the blood that you still owe_

_Another dollar’s just another blow_

Finally, the man raised his head, but his eyes were closed. Gun didn’t dwell much on it, though, because at this point he couldn’t seem to take his stare off the man’s lips that the latter just kept biting.

 _Fuck, that’s hot._ Gun thought. Beads of sweat suddenly formed on his temple, and his heart started beating faster. Suffice to say that the man wasn’t only good at playing his guitar, but he is also insanely attractive. His slightly curly hair was messily parted in the middle, yet it still suits him perfectly. He was wearing this round, silver earring on his right ear that shines even more whenever the lights hit it. And his hands… God, his hands. They’re incredibly long and they look so fucking sexy whilst moving along the strings.

Gun doesn’t easily get attracted to people, so it somewhat surprised him that he’s feeling this way, and to a complete stranger no less. But then again, he’s also drunk, and he thinks some of his inhibitions were already drowned and washed away by the alcohol. 

Another shot of vodka and Gun felt a grip of himself, only to lose it again when the man with the bass guitar slowly opened his eyes, meeting Gun’s stare. 

One slide of a string and the man briefly smiled at him, to which he also responded with a smile and a cheers gesture of a glass of vodka. Gun drank from it, but it wasn’t a good timing because the man just winked at him, making him choke a little on his drink. It was foolish of him to think he was able to hide his cough. Subtlety just wasn’t his strong suit at the time because he saw the man laugh at him. 

_When you go, would you have the guts to say_

_I don’t love you, like I loved you_

_Yesterday_

Gun suddenly felt more flushed than ever, feeling like all the blood in his body went up to his face. He didn’t even have to look in front of the mirror to know that his face is already as red as a lipstick. He brought his stare again to the man on the stage, and to his surprise, he was still looking at him with this silly grin on his face. 

“That’s all for tonight. See you next time!” The vocalist shouted, his voice booming all over the bar. 

Thank God they’re already finished and the lights already dimmed. That’s enough embarrassment for Gun today, or so he thought. 

“Ahem.” A few minutes after, Gun heard a fake cough, causing him to drink his vodka whilst facing to his side. Upon seeing who it is, he felt himself get flustered again. He’s just glad he was quick to compose himself.

_It’s the fucking bassist._

“May I join you?” 

* * *

“Where the fuck is my pudding? I swear I just put it here a while ago.” 

“Was it the chocolate one?” 

“Yes!” 

“I think I saw Toptap eat it.” 

From his table, Ssing furiously strutted his way to the other side of a room where Toptap is peacefully sleeping on a reclining chair with a snapback covering his face. It wasn’t long before Ssing took the cap away from his face, exposing the latter to the light that filled the room. “What the hell…?” 

“What the hell your face, did you eat my pudding?” 

“What pudding?” 

A familiar cup sitting just beside Toptap’s chair caught Ssing’s attention. He quickly picked it up and showed it to the former, almost shoving it to his face. “I mean this pudding!” 

“Oh, it’s yours?” Toptap asked with a faint voice whilst scratching his nape, trying to hide a grin that’s slowly escaping his lips.

“Yes you idiot.” 

The night was still young yet the band was already having their usual riotous moments, starting with Ssing and Toptap playfully smacking each other all because of a mistaken pudding. On the other side of the room were Guy and Gunsmile laughing their asses off whilst looking at their two bickering bandmates. They’re even making their fists meet in between their laughters, making bets who between the two would give up first. Sitting just in front of the mirror was Lee, who, being the narcissistic person that he is, was still fixing his hair and making poses with his face. He’s handsome alright, and he likes to fucking bathe in that thought.

And then there’s the last one, Off Jumpol, who settled himself on the corner of the room, sitting on his chair whilst his feet were placed on top of the table in front of him, playing his guitar and not giving a fuck about whatever was happening in the dressing room they’re currently in. He’s usually the most calm amongst everyone in his band, so it really is no surprise how he just lets them be and focuses on his guitar instead. 

A sudden knock on the door made everyone stop on what they were doing. Off put his guitar down and took the initiative to open it. 

“Hi, I just want to inform you that you’re up in 30 minutes. Someone will pick you up 10 minutes before the gig.” 

“Okay.” Off politely replied and slowly closed the door. He turned to face his bandmates who, for the love of God, continued on whatever shenanigans they were doing. “Hey dickheads!” Off shouted, making them stop again. “You heard the woman. Let’s get ourselves ready.” 

“You still owe me a pudding.” Ssing whispered to Toptap. 

“Fine, fine.” The latter replied, rolling his eyes. 

Off was already ready on his own, so it was only his bandmates who fixed themselves, scattering all over the room and finally minding their own businesses.

Their band, The Grandsons, had already performed numerous times in different bars and events even after they graduated in college. Being a band which was formed in a school setting and solely out of friendship, Off didn’t think that they’d be able to come this far. Ever since then, they decided to just focus their energy on it and only land on jobs that won’t require much of their time. 

Along the way, they built this dream of being that band which would get to perform on big stages and land opportunities on big time recording companies. But hell it’s the music industry, and no one gets in easily unless they have connections, connections that none of them in the band had. They’re practically crawling their way in, impressing scouts whenever they get the chance and submitting demo music to different record labels. The producers would often accept their CDs, but none of them ever called them back, so they figured their music was probably just stashed somewhere in those big corporate offices, gathering dust with no chances of getting heard.

Nevertheless, that didn’t stop them. They almost gave up at one point, but they have already invested a lot in the band so much so that they just decided to keep going. Besides, they may be chaotic, but they all share a common denominator—their love for music. Maybe there is a right time for letting it all go, but it most certainly is not now. 

Minutes later, they heard another knock. It was their cue for them to be up on stage and by that time they were already finished with themselves, well, except for Lee. Off basically had to drag him outside because the latter just wasn’t contented. 

“And for our last band tonight, let’s all welcome, The Grandsons!” 

All six of them ran towards their designated spots on the stage—Ssing, Off, and Lee in front with their guitars, Guy at the back with his drums, Toptap on the side with his keyboard, and Gunsmile in the middle, arranging the microphone. The screams from the audience got louder and louder every passing second, some howling and some shouting their names in between. This wasn’t the first time they performed in this particular bar, so it’s no surprise that some people here already knew them. 

“For our first song,” Gunsmile half screamed to the crowd. “We’re gonna play one of our originals. Enjoy y’all!” 

The crowd responded with another set of screams that surely echoed to the streets outside the bar. Off smiled. He has always enjoyed this feeling, not particularly being in the spotlight, but just the fact that he’s playing music, with the blinking lights on them, and with his guitar swung on his shoulders. A slide on the string and he immediately felt the adrenaline rush slowly course through his veins, consuming him and making him feel a different kind of high. 

Whenever he’s on the stage, it’s only him, his guitar, and the band, nothing else. That’s how immersed he is, as if the music is the ocean and his guitar is the wave, taking him to different directions but never really landing on any shore. Each strum keeps him afloat, but more often than not, they make him sink, and he doesn’t mind because either way, he’s still in his ocean. 

Off loved looking at the audience, but he never really got to see their individual faces, just the collective sight of people bouncing on their feet and on their seats, with their hands up in the air, jamming to the beats that may or may not be familiar to them. He can hear lots of singing and screaming in between, and he is still conscious about them, but in between the strums he often loses track of everything that he didn’t even notice they’re already playing their last song for tonight. 

“And for our last song, we’re going MCR people!” Gunsmile shouted, eliciting groans from others but mostly screams that hyped them up more. 

Ssing started it, strumming his guitar to the first part of the song, and eventually all of them followed. This was one of Off’s favorite songs, so it is no wonder that he enjoyed playing it the most. He looked down on his guitar, watching carefully how his hands move on their own and play with the strings. When it was almost the peak of the song, he closed his eyes and bit his lips, getting lost again in the music. This is the most high that he felt tonight, and he didn’t want it any other way. 

Slowly, he raised his head, still with his eyes closed and lip bitten, having a peek of the blinking lights through closed eyelids. He opened his eyes, and a sudden light hit them, blinding him for a second. Upon regaining vision, the first thing that he saw was a pair of eyes from a man in the crowd, intently looking at him. The man almost seemed surprised that Off was staring back at him, so in one slide of a string, Off gave him a smile, to which the man also rewarded him with one, giving him a glimpse of the adorable dimple on the man’s cheek.

This is one of the rare times that Off got to properly see a face in the crowd, because usually, he never really gives a single fuck. As long as he knows that the people are enjoying, then that’s already enough for him. But this guy… this guy he’s locking stares with, he couldn’t seem to do his habit with him for reasons that he couldn’t even name. 

Off just kept playing his guitar but his eyes were already on the guy who raised a cheers on him with his glass. Off retained his smile, and after a moment, he winked at the guy whilst the latter was drinking, causing him to cough on his drink. The man did try to hide it though, but his surprise didn’t escape Off’s sight, making Off laugh at him. 

Off couldn’t see it, but he’s almost certain that the man blushed. He could sense that the man wanted to run away right there and then, but he just kept an indifferent front. Off was still staring at him when he brought his stare back to the former, and Off still couldn’t wipe his silly grin off his face. It was only when Gunsmile shouted did the lights dim, slightly making Off lose sight of the man. 

“Off! Aren’t you leaving?” Lee called him, gesturing him to go down and go back to their prep room. 

He took a hold of his guitar, removing its strap away from his shoulders and gave it to Lee. “I’ll follow later. I just need to check on something.” 

“What is it?” 

“Nothing important.” Off said before running to the other side of the stage and going down, leaving Lee scratching his head in confusion. 

Few people have already left the bar right after they performed, so now it’s easier for Off to navigate through the tables and the other patrons whilst looking for that guy in a white shirt he just exchanged glances with when he was on the stage. 

It didn’t take long for Off before he sighted a familiar figure pouring himself another glass of what he figured is vodka. A curve formed on one side of his mouth. He slowly walked his way towards the guy, and then faked a cough to get his attention when he finally got near him. 

Off felt a hint of surprise from the guy, but he just let it slide. _I knew it,_ _he fucking looks more attractive up close._

“May I join you?” He simply asked, trying to conceal the sudden adoration in his eyes.

* * *

When a guy as fine as Off Jumpol approaches you and asks if he can join you, there’s really not much of a response other than yes, and Gun knew that, because after a short silence, he just found himself nodding to Off, to which the latter answered him with a smile. Gun drank the vodka in just one gulp when Off pulled a chair from the table beside theirs, and placed it in front of his seat, making Off sit across him. 

“Hey,” Off called the waiter who passed by, causing him to stop on his tracks. “Two bottles of beer please.” 

The latter nodded at him and immediately walked away, leaving Off and Gun again in an awkward moment of silence. Off didn’t even know why he bothered to go down there when he could have just left with his bandmates, who, in all probability, are already fixing their things and prepping to get themselves drunk later somewhere in this bar. He just felt the sudden urge to approach Gun when the light dimmed earlier, seemingly not contented with the short exchange of glances that transpired. He’s already here, so might as well stick with his decision and talk to the guy.

“So,” Off broke the silence, putting his elbows on the table and bringing his hands together. “Is it your first time here?” 

Gun raised his eyebrows. “In this bar? Yes.”

“I figured. How was our music?” 

“It was nice.” Gun answered rather quickly. That was all he could say, really. He only got to properly listen to them when it was already the last song, but it was only a short while, because he eventually got lost on what they sounded like after his eyes got fixated on Off. “I enjoyed it.” 

“I’m glad you did.” Off smiled at him.

The waiter arrived with two bottles in his hand and a tray on the other. 

“Thanks.” Off said. He placed the rim of the bottle on the edge of the table, and immediately pushed it, causing a ‘pop’ sound as the lid left the bottle.

“You know there’s literally a bottle opener in front of you, right?” 

“I have eyes, yes.” Off chuckled. “I just liked doing that.” He said before taking a drink. 

“Okay.” Gun replied, nodding.

“What brought you here all alone?” 

“Aren’t we going to introduce ourselves first?”

A grin escaped Off’s lips, slightly amused by Gun. “Right, of course. I’m Off Jumpol, by the way. And you are…?” 

“Gun. Gun Atthaphan.” He replied and smiled, showing that deep dimple in his left cheek that caught Off’s attention again. He stared at it for a few seconds then raised his stare back to Gun.

“So, Gun. What brought you here?” 

“Oh God, where do I start?” 

“That bad, huh?” 

“Yup.” Gun answered, popping the ‘p’ in the end. He poured himself another glass, only for the few remaining drops to fill only a quarter of his glass. Gun knew he can still manage himself but he can already feel his head throbbing and his vision blurring. Nevertheless, he can still clearly see Off intently looking at him, frowning.

“You okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“You say you are but these empty bottles in front of us speak differently.” 

“Well, weeks of my effort just went down the drain today. I think these,” Gun pointed at the bottles. “aren’t even enough compensation for the rough time I had.” 

“What do you do, exactly?” 

“I’m an actor.” 

“Wow,” Off remarked with astonishment in his voice. He drank from his bottle again and leaned back on the table. “What works were you in? Maybe I’ve seen some, though, quite frankly, you look very unfamiliar.” 

Gun leaned on the table, his hands almost touching Off’s. “What do you mean I’m unfamiliar? I’m in that new movie Baifern and Naphat starred in.”

“What the fuck, you’re in Friend Zone?” Off almost shouted.

“Of course not. I haven’t even seen it.” Gun replied, rolling his eyes and raising his shoulders whilst leaning back to his chair. 

Off looked at him with a stoic face. “They should have casted you though.” 

“And why is that?” Gun chuckled.

“Because you almost got me there. You deserve a movie of your own.” Off remarked, making Gun laugh, his nose scrunching in the process. That of course, didn’t escape Off’s eyes. He found it very adorable, but he didn’t need to tell Gun that. 

He emptied his first bottle of beer and then opened the other, doing it the same way as he did earlier. “I can’t wait to see you fool people on the big screen.” Off said before drinking, raising his eyebrows to Gun in the process. 

“Can’t wait for that day too.” 

Gun was about to speak more but he noticed Off move on his seat, trying to reach something in the front pocket of his pants. The latter took out his phone. “Oh, just continue. What were you saying?” Off asked Gun, noticing the latter’s sudden silence. 

“No, go, check your phone first.” 

“It’s just my friends.” Off bit his lip, scrolling through their group chat and seeing tons of messages were already being left. What really started it all, he supposed, was that picture of him and Gun sent by Guy, which seemed to be taken from behind Gun. 

Gun, on the other hand, couldn’t take his eyes off Off’s lips that are again settled between his teeth, not to mention, he looked even hotter with his eyebrows furrowed whilst scrolling through his phone. Gun felt himself gulp, slightly feeling the temperature rise up. _What the fuck, Gun. Get a hold of yourself_. He only raised his stare to Off’s eyes when the latter raised his head and looked behind him, as if looking for something. 

Upon finding Guy with Toptap and Ssing, Off raised a middle finger in the air and mouthed “fuck you”. The three of them just giggled and pointed at Gun with their lips and made hearts with their hands and fingers. Gun was about to turn around, but Off immediately stood up and extended his upper body across the table, stopping him. 

“No, don’t… it’s just my friends. They’re being idiots as always.” 

But that wasn’t enough to stop Gun. He still turned around, and his stares were met by three men smiling and waving at him just a few tables away from him and Off. Gun eventually recognized them, the drummer, the keyboard player, and one of the guitarists in Off’s band.

Gun waved back at them and turned to look at Off. “They seem nice.”

“Don’t mind them.” 

“Do you want to join them?” 

“I’m here, Gun. If I wanted to then I would have left already.” 

“Okay, then,” Gun smiled, giving Off another peek of his dimple. “It’s your turn now to tell your story.” 

“What story?” Off asked, drinking from his beer. 

Gun leaned on the table, settling his elbows and folding his hands towards each other, and then placed his chin on top of them. “How you got into the band.” 

Off leaned on the table as well, making their faces just inches away from each other. Gun didn’t mind it, in fact, he liked it. That way, he can look at Off now more clearly, letting his stares travel from the latter’s eyes, to his nose, and then to his lips. “Well, long story short, guitar. College. Battle of the bands.” 

“That’s it?” 

“I’ll tell you more if you stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” 

“Like you’re waiting to be kissed.” 

“Excuse me?” Gun was taken aback by Off’s words, shaking his head and coming back from being lost in his train of thoughts about Off. Actually, he doesn’t even know what those thoughts were. All he knew was he’s craving for a feeling, whatever it may be. 

“Tell me I’m lying then.” 

“Well yes, Off. You’re lying.” 

Off grinned in amusement. Gun looked cute when he’s being teased like this, and Off couldn’t seem to stop doing it. “You can’t fool me this time, Gun.” 

“Okay then, let’s say I’m waiting to be kissed—“

“You are.” 

“No I’m not.” 

“Keep denying Gun. I’ve got all night.” 

“Shut up, let me finish.” 

“Okay.” Off tried his hardest to wipe his grin off his face and keep a serious face. 

“Let’s say I’m waiting to be kissed, would it be so bad, though?” 

Now it’s Off’s turn to be silenced. He’s not going to lie. It wasn’t only Gun’s dimple that he noticed. Those shiny and pouty lips with the perfect shape and color are calling for their own attention, and it didn’t help whenever Gun licks them after he takes drinks. 

Perhaps Off’s question is also directed to himself, just a little subtly. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Gun teased. 

“Alright, to answer your question, no, it’s not bad.” 

Gun simply nodded, hoping that his subtle message gets received, only to be stopped by Off’s next words.

“The only problem is I don’t kiss strangers on the lips.” 

“Really?” Gun asked with a rather obvious shock in his voice. He too was surprised with the way he posed the question. Maybe it’s because of the sudden feeling he felt… what, disappointment?

Whatever it was, it’s too late to take it back, because Off’s grin is back again, this time, more meaningful.

“But I do kiss them anywhere else though.”

* * *

It only took Off and Gun five minutes to pay the bill and go out of the bar to book a taxi because now, they’re already at the former’s place, clothes being taken away and Off’s lips locked on Gun’s neck. They almost stumbled earlier when they ran towards the door of the condo. Off even dropped his keys at some point when he was opening the door because Gun’s hand was enough distraction when it’s already inside his shirt, touching his back in the most sensual manner possible. So when they got to go inside, Off immediately held his shirt by the collar and took it off, and then took off Gun’s next when the latter already had his arms raised up, waiting for Off to get him naked. 

Off brought his hands to touch Gun’s ass which were still clad in jeans, and carried him, making the latter wrap his legs around his waist as he felt his back touch the door and Off’s lips settle on his neck. 

Gun could feel Off’s wet lips opening and closing against his skin, sometimes sucking it which surely would leave marks in the morning. He couldn’t care any less though. He has been sex-deprived for months now, and they probably won’t even meet again, so Gun is letting the night take its course. Besides, with Off’s covered dick rubbing against his, turning back isn’t much of an option for him now. He’s horny and desperate for a connection, and Off is here, giving him the solution. 

When Off felt Gun rub his dick back against his, he tightened his hold on the latter’s ass, bringing their bodies closer that even air would be shy to pass between them. He is having the time of his life kissing, licking, and sucking Gun’s neck, and he knows Gun is enjoying it by the way Gun is holding his head and ruffling his hair, urging him to do more. 

“You smell good.” Off whispered against Gun’s skin. 

“Hmmm.” 

It was all Gun could answer. 

Gun felt his back leave the door. Off carried him towards the bed, slowly dropping Gun on the soft sheets, whilst his kisses go down to Gun’s nipples, licking them alternately. “Off, ahh…” The pleasure was already too much for Gun, especially now that Off’s hand is already on his zipper, opening it and bringing his pants down. Gun kicked it off together with his shoes, leaving him only in his boxer brief. 

It wasn’t long before Off took a hold of Gun’s dick even if it’s still covered with a single cloth, rubbing it against his palm as he felt it get harder every passing second. He stopped kissing Gun’s chest and looked at the latter whose eyes are already drooping. “Gun.” He called him with his serious voice. 

“Yeah?” 

Off slid his hand inside Gun’s brief, finally taking a raw hold of the thing behind it. It only took seconds before the cloth was already rolling down Gun’s legs and Off’s face being just inches away from his now hard as a rock dick, standing proudly, waiting for Off to touch it. Off didn’t disappoint. He held it and slowly stroked it. When it was already wet enough with Gun’s precum, Off took it by his mouth, wrapping it with heat and moisture that gave Gun immediate bliss. 

He held Off by the head, ruffling his hair as he met his warm mouth with his gentle thrusts. Only the sound of Gun’s moans and Off’s mouth moving around Gun’s dick can be heard in the room, and Off and Gun loved every second of it. 

“Faster, Off… Fuck… I’m cum—cumming.” 

Off, heeding Gun’s words, bobbed his head faster until he tasted Gun’s cum in his mouth, swallowing it all to its very last drop. 

“You taste good too.” Off said and licked his lips, crawling on top of Gun again until their faces leveled with each other. 

“Okay, that was one of the best blowjobs I ever received.” 

Off raised his eyebrows cockily. “Really? I wasn’t even trying.” 

Gun smacked him on the shoulder. “Fuck you.” 

“Yeah, wait.” Off rolled his eyes making Gun laugh. Off leaned back, kneeling on the space in the middle of Gun’s thighs. Gun sat right after, his face just in front Off’s chest. He helped Off remove his belt and unbutton his pants.

Not long after, both of them are already naked, moving skin to skin, Off lapping Gun’s neck again and Gun’s hand touching Off’s back, sometimes scratching it with his nails. Off’s hands were traveling too, from Gun’s shoulder, to Gun’s chest, down to Gun’s stomach and to the curve just above Gun’s ass. “Your skin is so smooth, Gun, I can touch it forever.” He whispered and licked that spot behind Gun’s ears, earning a moan from Gun. 

Off lifted his body for a moment and reached for the drawer of his bedside cabinet. He took out a pack of condom and a lubricant. He wasted no time and put the condom on his dick and applied some lubricant on it, and a little on Gun’s hole. 

“You ready?” Off whispered to him when he got on top of him again. 

Gun slowly nodded. 

Off took Gun’s hands and intertwined them with his as he slowly pushed himself inside Gun, eliciting a whimper from Gun and a loud moan from him. “You’re so tight, fuck.”

“It’s been a while.” Gun replied with a groggy voice, tears slowly welling up on his eyes. 

Off stopped thrusting. “Does it hurt?” He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

“Like a bitch.” 

“Do you want me to stop?” 

“No, don’t you dare. I’ll be okay. Let me just… get used to it.” 

Off playfully smiled at Gun. “Do you want us to fuck everyday so you can get used to it?” 

Gun couldn’t count how many times he rolled his eyes tonight. Off’s remarks are just calling for it. “Yeah, sure. You probably won’t even remember me tomorrow.”

“Oh, Gun. I’m certain I will remember you.” Off winked before slowly thrusting inside again, making Gun close his eyes and part his lips. 

_That is beautiful. He is beautiful._ Off thought. 

Gun’s moans started to get louder, eliciting the same energy from Off who buried his face on Gun’s neck as he groaned in response and thrusted faster when he felt Gun already get used to the rhythm. 

“You’re clenching around me, Gun. Goddamn, that feels so fucking good.”

Gun panted and moaned in response, scratching Off’s back more aggressively now as he felt himself nearing his climax. It didn’t take long before a long moan escaped his lips, feeling his hot liquid scatter on his stomach and on Off’s. 

While Gun was dealing with his bliss, Off was still moving in him, giving them both a unique sense of pleasure. “Ahhh…” Off groaned as he pushed slowly, feeling his own release. 

He settled himself on Gun’s neck for a while. He tightened his hold on Gun as their hands were still intertwined. “Well, that was nice.” Gun whispered.

“Yeah.”

Off lifted his body and got out of bed. He took off the condom, tying it before throwing it in the trash can inside the bathroom. When he went out, he had in his hands a roll of tissue. He wrapped some on his hand and used it to wipe and clean Gun’s stomach. “Thanks.” Gun gave him a tired smile. 

“Sure.” Off winked. 

He walked away and threw the tissue before going to his cabinet to take two of his boxer shorts. Off wore one and gave the other to Gun. “Here, that’s the smallest size I have.” 

Gun took it from Off’s hand and wore it whilst he was still lying on the bed. He’s in awe of Off’s thoughtfulness. Before, with his one night stands, they would just immediately sleep after sex because it’s either they’re too drunk or too tired. Gun doesn’t know why it’s different with Off, but whatever the reason is, he’s happy with it. 

Off laid down beside him after the former checked his phone. “So, what do you want to do now?” Off asked, his body facing Gun with his arm folded on his side. 

Gun pouted, a gesture he is fond of doing when he’s thinking. That was enough to draw Off’s eyes towards them. He has been fighting the urge to kiss Gun all night, especially when the latter was panting whilst he moved above him, but now, Off doesn’t think he can still keep it that way anymore. 

“Gun.” 

“Hmmm?” Gun looked at him.

Off stared at Gun’s lips and licked his own. He slowly moved his head towards Gun, surprising the latter but not enough for him to move away. The next thing they knew, their lips are already moving against each other, not in a wild manner, but rather a passionate one, savoring every second of it. Gun placed his hand on Off’s nape, massaging it as Off’s tongue slid inside his mouth, sucking his tongue and eventually his lips. They only pulled apart when they already couldn’t breathe. 

They both slowly opened their eyes, meeting each other’s gaze. “I thought you don’t kiss strangers on the lips.” 

“I can always make an exception.” Off replied, his hand fixing Gun’s hair. 

“Should I be flattered?” 

“You should.” 

Gun playfully smacked him and laughed. “You’re so conceited.” 

“There it is again.” Off smiled. 

“What?” 

“The nose scrunch.” 

Gun only gave Off a confused look. 

“Your nose, it scrunches when you laugh.” 

Gun’s eyes widened. “Really?” He genuinely asked. 

“Yes.” 

“You notice a lot of things.” Gun shyly covered his nose.

“Why, are you shy?” Off poked his stomach. 

“Shut up. Let’s just sleep. My head is already aching so bad.” Gun turned his back on him, but the former has a smile on his face that he hid. 

Off gave out a chuckle. “Alright.” He laid down properly beside Gun and wrapped his arm on the latter’s waist. That night, Off slept knowing he broke a rule of his own, but he couldn’t even give the slightest damn when this is one of the most comfortable he has been sleeping on his own bed. 

* * *

“Gun…” 

“Gun…” 

A faint voice beside him made Gun open his eyes, the sunlight, although blocked by the curtains, slowly hitting his eyes. “What?” He asked and took a pillow to cover his face, wanting to sleep more as his hangover is slowly taking a toll on him. 

“I didn’t want to wake you up but your phone keeps on ringing.” 

Gun could hear the familiar tone of his phone which is now being held by Off. “Who’s calling?” 

“It says P’Godji.” 

Without taking the pillow off his face, he extended his arm to Off, asking for his phone to which Off placed it on his hand. The latter stood up to continue cooking breakfast and to make Gun a cup of coffee. 

Gun raised the pillow a little to peek on his phone and answer his agent’s call. 

“Hello?” He called, the pillow still on top of his head.

“Gun! My God, finally you answered.” P’Godji’s scream almost hurt Gun’s ear so he had to move it away a bit from him. 

“Why are you screaming?” 

“Why am I screaming? A big time series director just offered you an audition for a part!” 

It was like Gun got kicked by someone, waking him up fully and immediately making him sit up, the pillow falling on his lap. “What?” He shouted, making Off, who was now holding a cup of coffee in his hand and ready to bring it to him, look at his direction. “You’re kidding me.” 

“No, I’m really fucking not. Get your ass here already. The audition starts at 10!” 

Gun pulled away from his phone for a second, taking a glimpse of the time. His eyes widened when he saw it’s already 9:41. “What the fuck,” he brought his phone back to ears. “Oh God, okay, wait for me. I’ll be there in 15.” 

He dropped the call and hurriedly stood up from the bed, losing his balance in the process as his hangover still lurks in him. 

“Hey, easy.” Off placed the coffee first on the table before helping Gun, holding him by his arm as the latter regained his balance, shaking his head whilst closing and opening his eyes in an aggressive manner. “What are you in such a hurry for?” Off asked, his eyebrows furrowed. 

“I have an important audition at 10.” Gun answered him before running to the bathroom, splashing water to his face and gargling a mouthwash he found near the sink. Off was already waiting for him outside with his pants in his hand. “Thanks.” Gun said and gave him a relieved smile. “Where’s my shirt?” He asked while buttoning his pants.

“It already smells of sweat and alcohol, so I figured you can use mine.”

“You are a godsend.” Gun said before taking the shirt from Off’s hand and walked towards the full body mirror situated on the other side of the bed. The shirt, which has a Little Mermaid design on it, looked big on him, giving him a very casual look with his denim pants. But casual is how Gun approaches auditions sometimes so he guesses he can survive wearing just this. 

Off walked towards him carrying his shoes. Gun immediately wore them, not minding the lack of socks beneath them. “How do I look?” Gun asked Off, looking at their reflections. 

“You look fine, except for one thing,” Off answered whilst scratching his nape. 

“What?” 

“Your neck.” 

Gun moved closer to the mirror, and to his surprise, he saw at least three or four fairly evident hickeys on his skin, two on either side, one below his right ear, and one, though not as clear as the others, is standing out the most because it’s just beside his Adam’s apple. “Fuck, you really enjoyed my neck last night, huh?” Gun said, rubbing the marks as if they would come off. 

“Can you blame me?” 

Gun’s stare shifted to Off, still looking through the mirror. “I guess not.” He smiled and turned around, quickly picking his phone up from the bed. “Let’s hope the concealer does its trick.” 

He was about to run to the door when Off grabbed his hand. “At least drink your coffee first.” 

“Thank you, Off. But I’m really running late.” 

“Best of luck on your audition, then.” 

“Thanks.” Gun smiled at him and was about to leave, only for his hand to be grabbed by Off again. “What?” 

Off pulled him closer by the waist and slanted his face towards him, planting a soft kiss on his lips making them both close their eyes for a moment. “You forgot that.” Off said when they pulled apart, smiling. 

“Your kiss?” 

“Your lucky charm.” Off winked at him. “Now go, you’re going to be late.” 

“Jerk.” Gun chuckled before running to the door, his heart beating fast, not certain if it was because of the audition, or if it was entirely because of something else.


	2. the shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if u noticed it but i initially put five chapters for this fic only, turns out i’ll prolly add more because i kinda enjoy writing it 😅

“Did you even love me, Claire?” 

“You know I did, Punn.” 

“Doesn’t it hurt you, that we’re addressing it in past tense?” 

“It does, but it only seems appropriate, right? Everything’s behind us now. Feelings fade and people fall out of love. That’s the hard truth.” 

“I guess this is goodbye then?” 

Gun stepped closer to the girl, reaching out to her as his left arm wrapped around her waist and his right around her shoulder. A tear rolled down his cheek as he snuggled his head on her neck, sniffing her scent and his lips modestly touching her skin, silently whispering a prayer as if it’s the last embrace they’d ever share. The girl hugged him in response, stroking his back whilst her tears wet his white shirt.

“I’m sorry, Claire. I’m sorry for loving you too much.” 

“And I’m sorry, Punn, for not loving you enough.”

Silence filled the room. Nobody dared to talk nor do anything that could ruin the moment and all their eyes were fixed on the two people tightly embracing each other. They couldn’t even breathe. The scene was just too much and everyone almost got carried away that they didn’t even realize it had already been a minute. 

“And… CUT!” 

Gun, who has been waiting for that word to be shouted longer than he expected, gently let go of the girl and wiped his own tears. When he arrived at the site 30 minutes ago, he didn’t expect that the audition piece would be this… heavy. It’s not like he hasn’t seen heavier and more dramatic scenes than this. It’s just that he thought that it would be another ‘hi’ ‘hello’ kind of audition piece where the director would stop them midway and say “that’s enough”, not one where he’d supposedly break up with a friend, and not to mention that that friend is the rising star Jane Ramida herself. It all feels surreal. He knows this day doesn’t guarantee himself anything, but just the fact that he got to exchange lines with an actress, an actual actress, at least for Gun, is already an enough honor for him. 

“Godji, right?” P’Jennie, the casting director, turned her head to call for Gun’s agent standing on the left side of the room, just near the door. 

“Yes, that’s my name.” P’Godji politely replied, still hung up on the fact that he landed Gun an audition this big, and so far, based on her assessment of everyone’s reaction, it went great, even greater than she expected. 

“You weren’t lying about him.” The director stood up to approach Gun, taking a hold of his shoulder when she got near him. “He’s good.” 

“He really is.” Jane echoed, smiling at Gun showing how impressed she is of how he handled and delivered the lines. In the back of her mind, Jane already considered him a gem, but she kept it to herself first fearing that it would be too early for such an opinion to be voiced out.

Gun shyly smiled, his eyes still a little red due to the crying that transpired. “Thank you.”

P’Godji walked towards them. “Well, you’ve seen the video I sent. There was no exaggeration on our part.”

“Yeah no shit there’s none.” 

“So, what do you say?” 

“Well,” P’Jen crossed her arms and eyed Gun. “We still have two auditionees waiting outside, so I can’t really guarantee you anything yet.” The director saw the change in Gun’s reaction when she blurted out the words, seeing the hope that filled him minutes ago slowly disappear from his eyes. To be honest if she could cast him right there and then, she would have given the role to him already. But out of respect to the other auditionees, she needed to check them out too. So instead, she tried to show Gun as much assurance as she can give at the moment. “But, his performance was hard to beat. If those two out there won’t impress me like this kid did, then the role is already good to go for him.”

“Good luck.” Jane gave him an approving smile.

It was already a good enough assurance for Gun. In fact, it was much more than just good. It was a fever dream. With all the failures that seemed to welcome him in Bangkok, his confidence really dwindled, but today, today is different. He has a good feeling about this one and it’s sure as hell that he’d hold on to this. Not to sound selfish but Gun hoped he already gave the best performance amongst every auditionee, and that those two outside, whoever they may be, won’t be as good as he was. 

“We’ll deliberate the results today, so expect a call either tonight or tomorrow.” 

“Alright.” P’Godji replied. “Thank you again for giving Gun a shot.” 

“No worries. It’s a wonder though, why I haven’t seen him on TV yet.” 

“That’s because the other directors were dicks.” Gun’s hand automatically flew towards his mouth, covering it as he realized that he was thinking a bit too loud, letting go of words that should have stayed in his mind only. He was ready to hear judging opinions, especially from P’Jennie who, at this point, is looking at him with shock and with her eyebrows raised. P’Godji was ready to smack him on the head, but before she could even do it, they heard a couple of laughter, which was echoed by the other staff in the room.

“P’Jen, please pick him. I like him already.” Jane wrapped her hand around the director’s arm, tugging her sleeves and looking at Gun. 

“Now I wish there were no more auditionees left, because I’d give you a contract right now.”

“Wait, you’re not mad?” 

“Why would I be?” P’Jen asked. “I’ve been in this industry for more than a decade already, and trust me, there are far more sons of bitches out there. What you just said is an understatement.” 

“I could only wish I won’t meet them.” 

“Oh, you will.” 

P’Godji laughed, as well as Jane. They too aren’t new to the industry, so they know very well the twists and turns someone like Gun would most likely encounter on his way in.

“We better leave now, Gun,” P’Godji suddenly said, realizing they were already staying longer than they should have. “We wouldn’t want to keep the other auditionees waiting.” 

“Right.” P’Jennie brought her hands together, creating a clapping sound. “I guess I’ll see you both soon then, hopefully?” 

“Hopefully.” Gun answered with a smile. 

* * *

The thing about one night stands is they usually don’t live up to their name. It is either the universe conspires to bring two people back together, placing them on the same path and plotting a point where they’d eventually meet, or, it is the people involved themselves who, on their own volition, find the other and not give a shit whether the universe intervenes or not. Oftentimes it’s the former, but that’s only because that’s what people like to think. Truth is, the former is just the latter in disguise. It is the fear that one would come out as needy that ceases them to go and reconnect with the other.

That exact same fear is the reason why Off Jumpol has been ignoring his phone for about half an hour now, changing channels on his television and never lasting on one for more than five minutes. It was his futile attempt to take his mind off the idea that has been bothering him, and that is to find Gun’s profile, message him and invite him out to coffee or whatever cliché someone does the day after they sleep with someone they just met. Off finds it strange because he never had the same dilemma with his previous one night stands. Oftentimes he couldn’t even remember their names in the morning, not because he was too drunk the prior night, but because he just never made the effort to. He fucks, and that’s it. No crossing whatever line the nights could have formed. There were times when they tried to reconnect with him, but Off didn’t want it. In fact, he found it annoying. He didn’t want to tie up some strings when he already left them unattached in the first place. But the universe always has a funny way around things, because now, he is in the shoes of those people who he once found annoying. This time, he is the annoying one. This time, he’s the one looking like an idiot trying to stop himself from getting that phone and just message a certain someone right away. 

In the end, Off was successful. He didn’t message Gun or do anything of the like, and it is only because of the possibility that he kept on shoving on the back of his head, and not because he genuinely didn’t want to. He knew to himself that when he lent Gun his shirt earlier, there already existed a possibility that Gun would return it, thus making them meet again. Off doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s holding on to it. 

Off decided to stream on Netflix, and so far he has done it in peace, already watching halfway an episode of Suits. It was like that until the last minutes of the episode, because when his phone rang with a notification, he picked it up quicker than he could take a breath, only to be disappointed upon seeing the screen. 

_Lee: jwu good afternoon lol what time did u guys go home last night_

_Guy: around 12, I was with the two idiots Ssing and Toptap_

_Toptap: shut up, you’re the only idiot here_

_Ssing: seconded_

_Guy: yeah whatever_

_Guy: how about you lee?_

_Lee: I didn’t go home, I don’t even know where the fuck I am_

_Gunsmile: lee what the hell did you get kidnapped or smth_

_Lee: could hardly call this kidnapping when I woke up next to a beautiful girl I had an awesome sex with last night_

_Gunsmile: you could have just said you had a one night stand you fucker_

_Toptap: I’m not really shocked at this point_

_Ssing: guess who also had a one night stand last night_

_Lee: who?_

_Off: shut up ssing_

_Ssing: I haven’t said anything yet hahahahaha you’re so defensive_

Before Off could even see the next replies, he closed his messages and set the notifications to silent. The last thing he wants now is to be put on a hot seat by his friends. For sure they already have a lot of questions in their minds, probably ranging from “Who’s the unlucky person?” to “Will you guys meet again?” That’s always how it is, especially because Off isn’t really much of a fan of one night stands. He had his fair share, yes, but unlike Lee, he is definitely and most certainly far more discreet. His friends would always ask if he found the person he slept with as his ‘the one’, which sounds so stupid because it’s like they’re treating him as a character in a romantic comedy or some shit like that. It isn’t rare that Off sleeps around, but it also isn’t that frequent, that’s why his friends automatically assume almost every time that the person is special, as if it’s impossible to occasionally sleep around without creating special ties. 

He put his phone beside him with its screen facing down, and resumed watching on Netflix. Thank God it’s Sunday. He doesn’t need to handle or deal with some corporate work today. Four days a week, Off works as a part time assistant in a small IT company somewhere in the heart of Bangkok. It’s not like his job is shit, in fact, it actually pays well for an assistant job. It’s just that, he doesn’t enjoy it at all—organizing files, encoding data, and making and taking calls six hours a day. But what can he do? He needed money. Off may have come from a middle class family but he wanted to be independent, especially that his parents are not that supportive of him being in what they call a ‘pointless endeavor’. He was on his own ever since they graduated in college, and this apartment has been his home since then. 

Off’s eyes eventually felt heavy, almost closing whilst Harvey Specter and Mike Ross were arguing on TV. Later on, he just felt his head touch the pillow that was settled beside him, and his back on the seat of the couch, fully succumbing to sleep.

* * *

Gun was skipping with joy when they left the building, making him look a lot like a little kid who was just given his favorite toy. He tried his hardest not to scream when they were still in the elevator, knowing that they weren’t the only ones in there. This is the most ecstatic he felt since he started going to auditions, and now his confidence is back to a hundred percent. Gun acknowledges the possibility that he may not get the role, but for now, he wants to enjoy everything first. For now, he wants to feel like he’s the best. 

P’Godji took Gun out for lunch at a restaurant nearby, her treat. This is one of the rare times when she paid for their meals, being the thrifty person that she is, but perhaps, after Gun’s audition, it’s already pretty called for. When Godji met Gun months ago, she really didn’t expect much from him, and maybe that’s because Gun didn’t look like much either. He was just another ordinary man who came somewhere outside Bangkok, looking so plain with his big shirts and sweaters, and having only few experiences on small plays and a little on theater. But that’s the thing about simplicity, it astonishes you in the most extraordinary ways and carries the most unexpected surprises, because when Godji knew him more, through his talent and videos and conversations, Gun proved her wrong. He was just one of the many talents she’s handling but she trusts his capability the most, despite his wanting of experience. 

“How did you even get to send my video and land me an audition in such short notice?” Gun asked P’Godji before biting on his burger. 

“Let’s just say, I have connections.” P’Godji answered, raising her eyebrows repeatedly. 

“Do I even wanna know what those connections are?” 

“Probably not,” P’Godji answered quickly. “It’s nothing serious or malicious though. I just pulled some strings and voila.” 

“Well, whatever it is, thank you P’.” 

“You’re welcome Gun. Let’s just hope you make it this time.” Gun gave her a smile, one which P’Godji has seen only for the first time. In the back of her mind, she thinks that it would really be a pity if he won’t get the role, but she also knows that should they give it to someone else, it’d be their loss.

While Gun was drinking his water, P’Godji noticed something, and it was the same thing that she wanted to ask Gun when he arrived panting earlier but never really got to do so because they were in a hurry. She leaned her elbows on the table and fisted her hands together, setting her chin on top. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure, what is it?” Gun replied whilst taking a mouthful of his pasta. 

“Where did you sleep last night?” 

Gun could think of hundreds of questions his agent could ask him at the moment, but none of them would be what she just blurted out, and his surprise was certainly made obvious by him coughing and choking on his food, causing him to punch his chest and then drink his water all the way down to the bottom of his glass. He filled it again before answering. “What?” 

“You heard me. Where did you sleep last night?” 

“Excuse me, but what does that have to do with anything?” 

“Nothing. I just wanna point out that your apartment is like an hour away, and,” P’Godji answered with a smirk and pointed to a part of skin just below Gun’s right ear. “That you missed a spot right there.”

Gun swiftly took his phone and opened its front cam, focusing it on the part P’Godji just pointed at. She was right, there it was. Despite being dabbed with a concealer earlier, there was still a part of the hickey that can be seen if one would look at it closely. It’s already starting to fade yet there’s still no denying of its existence. “Shit.” He whispered, but not enough for his agent not to hear it. 

“Yeah shit. I saw you put some on your neck when you borrowed my concealer, and I could only guess it’s because of whatever fiasco you were in last night,” P’Godji remarked, eating a spoonful of her soup before continuing. “And don’t even get me started with the shirt.” 

“Shirt?” 

“The one you’re wearing.” 

“What’s wrong with it?” 

“It’s not yours.” 

Gun’s eyes widened, an amused smile slowly forming on his lips. “You don’t know that. Who knows, maybe I just wanted a new shirt so I bought myself one.” 

“I’ve seen your shirts, Gun, and none of them were as big as that. Plus, the fading print? Really? New shirt my ass.” 

Gun tried to think of reasons that could prove his version of the truth, leaving his mouth open for a few seconds, only to succumb to the good points P’Godji was making. He realized there really is no point in hiding it and the truth is, maybe he was just shy. He never really talked much to his agent about his relationships, more so his sex life. But at this point she already got him good and making excuses for something that almost everybody does is pointless. People sleep around. Nothing special about that.

Or perhaps this time… there is? 

Gun just shrugged at the thought and finally responded. “Okay P’, you got me.” 

“I knew it.” P’Godji answered smugly and drank her soda. “So, who’s the lucky person?” 

Waves of memories from last night suddenly came flashing back to Gun, from seeing Off play his guitar on the stage to feeling his embrace when he held him to sleep. “Just some guy I met at a bar.” He simply answered, contradicting that slightly overwhelming feeling that’s starting to consume him again. 

“Why are you wearing his shirt?”

“I couldn’t really wear mine when it reeks of mixed sweat and alcohol, so he lent me his.” 

“Huh,” P’Godji smiled. “When will you see each other again?” 

“It’s supposed to be a one-time thing. I don’t even know if we’ll meet again.” 

“Of course you will!” 

“What made you say that?” 

P’Godji rolled her eyes, not knowing if Gun is straightforwardly playing with her or is just being adorably ignorant. “Okay darling, look, he gave you his shirt, right? Now, that may look like he just wanted to be a nice guy, but we can’t dismiss the possibility that maybe, it’s also his way of saying he wants to meet with you again.” 

“That’s stupid.” 

“Yes. But it’s also plausible.” 

Gun looked down on the shirt he’s wearing, letting his eyes roam on the design and eventually stopping on the mermaid’s eyes. He’d be lying if he’ll say he’s not looking forward to seeing Off again. Gun doesn’t know if it’s just a product of not getting any sex for months, or, that by some crazy and mysterious way, he might have developed something more than just mere sexual feelings towards the man. The latter feels more like it, but, and he couldn’t stress this enough, that seems so insanely ridiculous. He just wanted to have a nice drink last night, get home drunk and wallow in his ocean of despair and self-pity, but it appeared like his plan stopped on him having a nice drink, and continued instead on him sleeping with some sexy bassist who knows how to mess with him with his words and his simple gestures like letting him borrow this old yet oddly comfortable shirt. 

“Do you really think…?” Gun asked whilst holding the bottom part of the shirt, locking it in his fists. 

“You’re attractive Gun, and you know your way with words, so yes. I think he wants to see you again. Besides, don’t you have plans of getting your own shirt back?” P’Godji winked at him. 

“Right! Of course, he has my shirt too.” 

“See? Anyway Gun, I hope you don’t mind me prying a little bit. I’ve seen you work hard and drive yourself tired. I’m just happy that at least, you’ve decided to get drunk and create relationships, however short and shallow. Maybe setting yourself loose a little, especially in a place like Bangkok, might help take your mind off things.” P’Godji smiled and ruffled his hair. “So go, have all the sex and drunken adventures you want. Just make sure to take care of yourself.” 

“Thank you P’. That feels strange to hear, but still, thanks.”

A laughter escaped P’Godji’s lips. “Anytime for my talented, little boy.” 

They stayed at the restaurant for another half an hour, ordering a bunch of desserts and not feeling like they had enough until they finished that fourth slice of cake. They left the restaurant with full stomachs, which was a bit inconvenient now that they both feel like they’re gonna throw up. Gun called a taxi for P’Godji, parting ways with her at the pavement as the latter still needed to fix some things in the office. Gun, on the other hand, rode a separate one, spending a 40-minute ride on his way home, pondering the things he ought to do next whilst waiting for that call from his agent or the director herself. 

The first thing he did when he arrived was take a bath, leaving the white shirt he just wore on top of the chair located just beside his bed. At the shower, he spent his time thinking of whether to proceed with his plan that he unconsciously made after hearing P’Godji make her points earlier. There are two options: return his shirt and meet with Off again, or let each other keep the other’s shirt and just forget everything that happened. In his mind, he’s only considering one. 

* * *

It was almost 6 pm when Off woke up from his short slumber, and his stomach’s already growling. An episode of Suits was still playing on the screen, the tenth one to be exact, though the last one he remembered watching was episode five. He turned the TV off, not minding the missed episodes and walked to his small kitchen to make himself dinner, only to find out that all that remained in his fridge were a box of milk and a plate of what seemed to be a spoiled spaghetti. He already exhausted his canned food when he made breakfast this morning, so basically he’s left with nothing edible to eat. He lazily settled himself back on the sofa, still feeling all sleepy. He caught a glimpse of his phone still facing down just inches beside him, wondering if a certain message has finally made it to him. 

He took his phone and found none from Gun. Off already gave his name last night right, wasn’t it enough? Or Gun just simply didn’t want to associate with him again? “Whatever. No big deal about that.” He told himself, or more accurately, _convinced_ himself. 

Off scrolled through their group chat and saw over a hundred messages, most of them were about him and questions of how everything went last night for him, although the latter ones were shifted to what’s the best The Beatles song and of course, everybody had to make their own argument. Thank God they let him as their topic slip away.

The sound of Off’s stomach growling grew louder, forcing him to stand up from his seat despite how lazy he felt. He took a bath first and changed to new clothes, putting on a casual pair of denim jeans and a sweater. He decided he could eat out at a restaurant tonight, or wherever he may find good food. To tell the truth, he could have just chosen to order takeout, but for some reason he felt lonely in his apartment. He needed to get out. 

Off had his car parked at the basement parking of his apartment building, but he decided to commute instead knowing how heavy Bangkok traffic can be at this time of the night. A cold breeze bit his skin when he stepped out of the building, making him look at the sky. He saw no stars, just dark clouds moving on their own. It may rain tonight, but he’d probably be back before it could even fall. 

Off was about to call for a taxi when he noticed a familiar figure standing in front of the building, just beside the flight of stairs. The latter was wearing a red polo shirt and black pants, and had with him a paper bag in his left hand whilst his right was busy scrolling through his phone. Off didn’t think that he’d see him again tonight, but then again, he said it’s no big deal right? 

Or is it?

“Gun?” Off called, approaching him.

The short one raised his head and looked towards the direction of the caller. Off felt himself smile when their eyes met, just as Gun is also smiling at him at the moment. “Hey.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

“I wanted to return this,” Gun extended his left arm, showing Off the paper bag he was holding. “I tried to message you, but I thought it’d be better if I come here instead.” 

Off took the bag from his hand and opened it. It was the mermaid shirt, and it seemed like it was newly-washed as evidenced by the scent of lavender. “Gee, thanks. You really didn’t have to though.” 

“I know,” Gun tilted his head and smiled at Off widely. “But I’m here already, ain’t I?” 

That earned a laugh from Off. “Yes.” 

“There’s another reason, actually, why I’m here.” 

“What is it?” 

“Don’t you know?” 

“Know what?” 

“Uhm, my shirt?” Gun gave out a playful chuckle. “I also came back for it.” 

“Yes, your shirt! Of course,” Off immediately dismissed the thought that crossed his mind. It was so stupid of him to think that Gun actually went here for him, and not just for their shirts. He also couldn’t believe that he actually forgot Gun’s shirt that was still sitting in his laundry basket. He was supposed to wash it this afternoon, but he got fixated with the shirt he gave that he didn’t get to remember the shirt that was left. 

“So, can I have it?” 

“I haven’t washed it yet,” Off scratched his nape. “And it’s unfair because you washed mine. How about I give it to you after I take it to the laundry?” 

Gun slowly nodded. “Okay. I can go with that.” 

“Where are you heading now?” 

“Well,” Gun bit his lip and took a glimpse of his wristwatch. “Actually, I wanna go out for drinks. You know, just to celebrate my audition earlier.” 

“You got the role?” 

“I don’t know yet. But I did great.” Gun answered confidently. 

Off was about to congratulate him when he felt something continuously drop on his face. He looked at Gun who’s also wiping his face and looking up, only for the latter to immediately look down. The rain suddenly poured hard, making them both run back inside the building, their clothes a bit drenched. Few people also joined them as they flocked in the lobby, some arrived a bit late with their hair fully wet, and some already closing their umbrellas. 

“There goes my plan of getting drunk.” Gun said whilst looking outside. It seems like the rain won’t be stopping for at least an hour, which would most likely make it twice as hard to look for a service ride. 

“I can drop you off.” 

Gun swiftly turned around to face Off, his lips forming a smile again. “Really?” 

“Yeah, I was just too lazy to get my car earlier,” Off stared at the rain. “But it doesn’t look like I have much of a choice now, does it?”

“Where were you going, by the way?”

“To get dinner.” 

“Okay, how about this, you eat your dinner, and then after I treat you for drinks. What do you say?” Gun excitedly asked. 

Off didn’t mean to pride himself but perhaps, he wasn’t stupid for thinking Gun might’ve also come here for him after all, despite the invitation being merely consequential and all that. There are no clear guidelines of how one night stands should go but Off knows that having second dates, or meetings, or whatever you call this one, isn’t a part of it. There’s a reason why the phrase has the word ‘one’ in it, but he guesses not conforming to the social construct may not seem so bad. He first broke his own rule when he kissed Gun on the lips, and now, he’s breaking another unwritten one. 

“Alright, Gun. Let’s go get my car first.” 

Breaking rules has never felt so good.

* * *

“Where do you want to go? I know a lot of bars downtown.” Off asked when they left the restaurant. The rain finally stopped, leaving a cold breeze in the air and the cemented roads and pathways wet. It was almost 8 pm when they finished, and some people outside are already hurrying to go back home in fear that the rain would pour again.

“How about the bar you performed in?” 

Off suddenly remembered the conversation that transpired in their group chat hours ago, and the last thing he needs right now is to be pestered, more so interrogated, by his bandmates who may or may not be in the same bar tonight. “Can we go to a different one?” 

Gun’s eyebrows furrowed. “Why?” 

“Nothing. I just think some of my bandmates may be there and they can be pretty handful once they see me with someone.” 

“Really? I don’t mind,” A chuckle escaped Gun’s lips. “But if it makes you feel comfortable, then we can go to another one. You choose.” 

“Great.” Off smiled. 

They reached Off’s car which was just meters from the resto they just had dinner in. Gun was about to walk to his side of the door when he felt his phone ring in his pocket. He quickly took it out and his heart beat twice as fast when he saw P’Godji’s name. Gun’s surprise made Off stop from opening his door too, leaning on it instead as he waited for Gun to answer the call. 

With his heart beating fast and his anxiety at its peak, Gun pressed the answer button. Off was just looking at him, not knowing whether he got in or not because of the indifferent look Gun was showing and the latter’s repeated nods. All Gun answered were three okay’s and a thank you before he dropped the call. Now Off can’t help but feel nervous too, untangling his arms from being crossed against his chest and putting his hands inside his pants’ pockets instead. 

Mindlessly, Gun put his phone back to his pocket and calmly talked to Off. “I got in.” 

“What?” Off screamed in delight. 

“I got in!” Gun screamed back and laughed, pulling Off in the process and hugging him tightly. “I got in!” 

“Oh my God, Gun. Congrats!” Off reciprocated the hug, wrapping his arms around Gun whilst they both jumped in between. 

“Oh God. Wow.” Gun said with relief when they both let go. “I can’t believe it.” 

“I knew you’d get in. They’d be foolish not to cast you.” 

“Thanks, Off. I’m actually a TV actor now.” 

“I guess the lucky charm worked, then?” 

Gun stared at him confusingly. “What lucky charm?” 

“You know.” Off simply said whilst raising his eyebrows. He pouted his lips and made a brief kiss gesture, making Gun look all red and feel flustered.

A playful slap hit Off’s face. “You’re so conceited, you know that?” Gun said in between his laughter. He walked on the other side of the car for the passenger door.

“Just stating a possibility.” Off arrogantly replied before entering the car. 

It was a rather blissful, 30-minute ride from the restaurant to the bar of Off’s choice, filled with wholesome bickering, comforting silence and everything in between. Gun told Off how nervous he felt when he exchanged lines with Jane earlier, being immediately intimidated by her presence when he stepped in the room. Of course, Gun didn’t fail to mention how good of an actress she is, and in spite of the dramatic lines, she managed to make Gun feel comfortable around her. Off teased Gun, saying that he may have developed a crush on her, but then again, who haven’t? 

The car stopped just a little in front of a vintage-looking bar with a big signage lit up just above its doors. Unlike Tides, the one they went to last night, the place looked way smaller and with less people. Some are still making their way in whilst the others are already leaving, few of them are already drunk and being assisted by their friends. 

“I come here whenever I want to be alone.” Off said when they got out of the car. 

“Too bad you’re with me this time.” 

Gun’s remark earned a laugh from both of them, still sharing chuckles when they entered through the doors and navigated to look for an unoccupied table. They also have a small stage here with instruments placed in their rightful places, but no band was playing tonight. An Ariana Grande song was blasting through the speakers, and it is being blended with the collective chatters and screams from the patrons. There’s a small staircase on the left leading to the second floor where the same wooden tables and chairs were in place. Gun understands why Off chooses to be here when he wants his alone time. The place is cozy, and he has already seen at least two or three people who are also alone on their tables. 

“I can’t find a spare table. Did you find one?” Gun asked, tiptoeing and his eyes still searching. 

“That one looks like he’s almost finished,” Off pointed at that one guy sitting alone on a corner. “Let’s wait until—“ 

“Off!” 

A deep and familiar voice made Off stop mid sentence. He knew that voice very well because it is the exact same one that made him go here tonight instead of the usual. Off put his hands on his waist and looked up, sighing exasperatingly. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Off!” A tipsy Ssing Harit welcomed him when he turned around, the former grinning widely at him and had with him a bottle of beer in his hand. “You weren’t replying to our messages and now I’d see you here?” 

“Yeah, well.” Off lazily replied. 

Ssing’s stares drifted to Gun who was silently standing beside Off, feeling awkward but really more curious. The latter smiled at him when their eyes met. “My, my. If it isn’t the same guy last night.” 

“Hello.” 

“Name’s Ssing.” 

“I’m Gun.” 

“Why don’t you guys join us on our table?” 

“We’d rather not,” Off quickly answered. “Besides, we’re just on our way out.” 

“Oh come on, Off. Just join us. We promise not to pester Gun,” Ssing smiled at him. “That much.” 

Gun laughed, amused with the guitarist who now looks like a kid asking for candy. Gun tugged on Off’s sleeves, convincing him to yield to the invitation. “Let’s join them. How bad could it be?” He whispered.

Off gave him a displeased look but still heeded him in the end. “Alright.” 

“Yes!” Ssing yelled and ran back to their table where an oblivious Toptap and a drunk Lee were downing their fourth bottles of beer. 

“Just fair warning, Gun. They’re harmless but they can be pretty nosy.” Off told Gun when they followed Ssing.

“Okay.” 

“Whatever they offer you, just turn it down.”

“Okay.” 

“And they may talk shit about me, just don’t believe a thing they say.” 

“Okay,” Gun laughed, making Off stop from taking another step. “You’re funny.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You know when someone takes his date to meet his friends? And that person warns his date in order for the date not to make a bad impression out of the person?” 

“You think this is a date?” 

“No. I’m just saying it’s like it.” 

“Well, that’s not what I—“ 

Gun grinned wider. 

“Whatever, Gun,” Off just rolled his eyes and pulled Gun by his shoulders, placing his arm on top of them as he dragged him towards his friends’ table. “Let’s just go.” 

“Look who I found!” Toptap and Lee were still talking when Ssing, Off, and Gun got near the table. It’s only when Ssing shouted that the two turned their heads, only to be surprised by the presence of their other friend and the person standing beside him.

“Off!” Toptap called him. “Wait, that’s the guy right?” He pointed at Gun. 

“What guy?” Lee finally butted in. 

“The guy Off left Tides with last night.” 

“Hello, I’m Gun,” Gun introduced himself, feeling awkward and shy all over with how Toptap described him. “They know?” He subtly whispered to Off. 

“They might’ve seen us leave yesterday, so there’s that.” Off whispered back before gesturing him to their seats, and introduced his friends one by one to Gun.

The table was a rectangular one, Toptap and Ssing sitting on the other side, whilst Off and Gun joined Lee on the other. Gun was sitting in the middle. No one was talking and all eyes were on him, staring at him curiously as if he’s an art piece in a museum. Off was the first one to break the silence. “Can y’all stop looking at him like that? You’re gonna scare him.” 

“Oh, sorry.” Toptap laughed. “It’s just that this is the first time in what, years? That Off brought someone over to meet us.” 

Off briefly stood up to smack Toptap on the head, eliciting an _awww_ sound from him. “I didn’t bring him over, Ssing invited us.” 

“That’s practically the same.” Lee mindlessly commented, his eyes forming a smile and his eyes already hooded. Out of all Off’s friends on the table, Lee is obviously the drunkest, not to mention there’s a bottle of whiskey in front of him which was most probably emptied by him. 

“That is completely in no way the same.” Off replied before calling for a waiter to order their beers. 

“What brought you guys here?” Toptap asked.

“Gun wanted to celebrate.” 

“Celebrate what?” 

“Well,” Gun gave out a long, shy sigh. “I got a side character role on a TV series.” 

“Hold up,” Ssing interjected. “You’re an actor?” 

“This is the first time I got casted so yes. I guess I am now.” 

The waiter arrived with their two bottles of beer, Off and Gun taking them away from his hands after saying their thanks. “Was there another actor present when you auditioned?”

“Actually, yes. Jane Ramida.” 

Ssing’s eyes literally widened with excitement. “What the hell, the first time you landed a role and it’s with the Jane Ramida?” He asked, emphasizing the word ‘the’. “Fame’s coming your way Gun.” 

“Well, as far as I know she’ll only play a side character. So basically I am just the side character of a side character, if that makes any sense.”

“Still! Can you get us a signed autograph next time?” Toptap asked enthusiastically.

“Yes, Gun. Please.” Ssing echoed, looking at him with those puppy eyes that made Gun laugh and Off make an ‘I wanna vomit’ gesture. 

“You guys met him the first time and you’re already exploiting him?”

“Chill, Off. It’s fine,” Gun touched his shoulder reassuringly. “I already knew this would happen.” 

Ssing dropped both his hands on the table, his palms hitting the surface. “See?” 

“It’s no big deal.” Gun winked at him. 

“You’re cute,” Lee, who has been unusually silent all throughout the whole conversation, suddenly chimed in, catching everyone’s attention, especially Gun’s. Everyone on the table has been focused on Off’s guest that they didn’t notice the subtle stares Lee was throwing to him whilst they were talking. Looking straight at Gun’s eyes, Lee drank from his beer. “I can see why Off is attracted to you.” 

Off knows his friend is already drunk, so contradicting him now is just pointless. Besides, there’s a certain truth in what he said. Is he really that obvious? 

Gun, on the contrary, leaned his elbow on the table and focused on Lee. “Is he, now?” He asked, tilting his head to the right in a playful manner.

Lee extended his stare all the way to Off who’s just quietly staring at him back. A smirk escaped from his lips. “Yes,” He looked at Gun again, this time with humor in his eyes. “What if I tell you I feel the same?” 

“Oh come on, Lee.” Toptap laughed rather nervously. He already has an idea of where this conversation is going, given the fact that they talked about it before Ssing found Off and Gun, and Toptap doesn’t want his friend to proceed nor finish it, more so trouble Gun with something that has already been long stuck in the past. 

“Are you seriously hitting on Gun?” Ssing commented.

“I don’t see why I can’t,” Lee mockingly answered, the alcohol already taking over his system. “Besides, they’re not yet together, right? And there’s nothing wrong with hitting on someone who’s not yet taken. Sounds familiar, Off?” 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Ssing said and swiftly stood up to take the beer Lee was holding in his hand. 

Gun felt more confused. At this point he has already taken the hint that something serious, however disguised in euphemisms, is going on, notwithstanding his lack of idea of whatever it was. He knows better than to ask more so he just turned to face Off who, at this moment, is staring at a distance and is holding his beer tightly that any minute now it could break. Gun held Off’s hand that was holding the bottle, calming him in the process. “Hey, are you okay?” 

Off didn’t respond. Instead, he slowly let go of the bottle and took Gun’s hand. “We better go,” He stood up, making Gun follow him right after. “Toptap, I’ll pay you back for the beers.” That was the last thing he said before he strutted his way out of the now packed bar, dragging Gun alongside him as they found their way to the doors. His friend just nodded at him, despite Off and Gun not seeing it because they’re already walking away. Toptap scratched his head and looked at Lee who’s now slumped on the table, his face hidden between the back of his elbows and is now fast asleep. Toptap looked at Ssing who stared at him back. They both just shook their heads and let out a deep sigh. 

* * *

An awfully loud silence welcomed Off and Gun when they entered the car that the only things that can be heard are their shallow breaths and the faint sounds of the other cars passing by. Gun had no idea what to do next as Off was just sitting there on his side, the latter’s elbow rested against the window and his chin propped in his fingers. Maybe Off was right when he warned him earlier, that his friends can really be a handful, although Gun also thinks that whatever just transpired is purely spontaneous and didn’t mean to go that… personal. 

“Lee and I loved the same person before.” Off said, finally breaking the silence. 

Gun, not knowing what to respond, just turned to face Off and stayed silent. He’d rather let Off finish first than to interrupt him when the latter obviously still had something to add. 

“He loved her first, but it was me she chose,” Off finally turned around. “And the rest was history.” 

Gun slowly nodded. “Okay.” 

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” 

“No, it’s totally fine,” Gun genuinely answered. “Maybe the world thought I didn’t experience enough drama today, so he gave me another one.” 

The car was immediately filled with Off’s laugh, followed by Gun’s. “Lee is a good man,” Off uttered when their laughters died down. “He just gets like that sometimes.” 

“What, pick a fight with you?” 

“Hurt,” Off quickly answered. “He’s just hurting, that’s why. And I couldn’t blame him for it.”

“Oh.” Gun calmly responded. He wanted to ask more but he didn’t want to come out like an annoying and gossiping prick. 

“Anyway, enough of that,” Off took out his keys and turned the engine on, the mellow sound of a love song suddenly played through the speakers. “Sorry I ruined your night, so let me make it up to you. Where do you want to go now?” 

As Off already ended the topic, Gun felt like he should too. Besides, if Off wanted to tell him more, he would have. He knows Off is trying his hardest to let the topic go, and that he only opened up a little to Gun because he sensed the tons of questions Gun had in his head.

Gun suddenly heard his stomach growl, and pretty sure Off did too because of the sudden laugh he let out. “How about some drive thru?” Gun asked.

“KFC?” 

Gun simply nodded. 

“And just when I thought you already had enough dinner earlier, considering the amount of dishes you ordered.” 

“Shut up,” Gun jokingly muttered. “Let’s just go and get me some fries.”

Off smirked. “Alright.” He said before pushing the gear stick and finally joining the other cars on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! <3


	3. the whipped cream and the pick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erratum on the previous chapter. ssing isn’t the keyboard player, he’s one of the guitarists hahaha also i apologize for the late updates ;(( review has already resumed so ;((

Off lazily loosened his tie after throwing his bag to the passenger seat, his eyes all heavy and his body demanding sleep. His shift started at 10 am today and was supposed to end at four in the afternoon, but he needed to stay for two more hours because of some emergency with an important client. Needless to say the mistake thoroughly caused havoc in their office that eventually put blame on everybody, even on an innocent assistant like him. Off couldn’t care any less, though. He just wanted the day to end so it can finally put an end to their misery.

Off took his usual alternative route from their office building to the studio, finding his way between cars and taking turns to different alleys. He has band practice today scheduled at six, and he was supposed to rest in those two hours after his shift, but he couldn’t now, could he? Not when Gunsmile’s already sending messages on their group chat, asking where the fuck is everyone. It’s already half past six but Off guesses he’s not the only one running late. Gunsmile has always been the most punctual amongst them, and despite his attempts to instill the same virtue to everyone, it just doesn’t happen. 

It took Off thirty minutes before he pulled into the driveway of an old building covered with murals, just near the outskirts of Bangkok. He got out of his car still wearing his white long sleeve shirt but nary a tie, carrying in his hand his cup of cappuccino that he bought at a Starbucks along the way. 

This building has been their refuge ever since they started the band years ago, and they practice here often so much so that the owner entrusted them the key so long as they take care of the instruments and keep updated with their payments. The door to the studio was slightly opened when Off arrived, and he was about to push it when he heard his bandmates conversing inside.

“Now I regret not coming last night. What did Off say?” 

“Nothing, I mean, not literally nothing. He just took Gun’s hand and said goodbye.” 

“I really thought he was gonna lose it this time.” 

“Wait Toptap, Gun’s the guy?” 

“For the nth time, Gunsmile, yes. Gun’s his name. You almost have the same name. How the fuck do you keep on forgetting?” 

The next thing Off heard was Toptap grunting, probably because their vocalist smacked him on the head. Off just shook his head and drank from his cup before pushing the door, finally making his presence known to everyone. Well, except for one. 

Guy, Gunsmile, Toptap, and Ssing turned their heads at the same time to the direction of the door, shock evident on their faces. Off took another sip and simply raised his eyebrows to them.

“Oh hey, Off!” Ssing remarked awkwardly, as if they were just caught doing a crime. 

“We were just talking about where to send our demo music next.”

“Yup.”

Off rolled his eyes as he made his way to the empty chair on a corner. This wasn’t the first time he caught the band gossiping about him and Lee, and at this point he’s already used to it. He and Lee often have these petty fights about the past, but Off just kept on understanding him. He knew what his friend experienced wasn’t easy, especially that he himself also has something to blame for. “So I’m just gonna pretend you weren’t talking about last night, then?” 

Toptap scratched his head. “You heard that huh.”

“Where’s Lee?” Off casually asked.

“I don’t know, he hasn’t replied yet.” 

“Are we even sure he’s gonna come tonight?” 

Guy’s question didn’t remain unanswered for long because the door suddenly opened, revealing the man of their topic. “Hey.” 

Everyone turned their heads to Lee, and then to Off, and then to Lee again. 

“Can we talk?” Lee asked Off, still standing near the door.

Off just nodded and left his cup on his seat. Before they can even close the door, Ssing shouted. “Try not to kill each other!”

Both Lee and Off raised a middle finger to their friend before finally closing the door. They silently walked out of the building, and settled themselves on the entrance stairs. Lee took out of his pocket a pack of cigarettes, and pushed it against his hand, a stick coming out and falling on his palm. He put it between his lips first before offering the pack to Off, to which the latter received and took out and lit a stick of his own with Lee’s lighter. 

“Ssing told me everything.” Lee said, finally breaking the silence. “I may have gone a bit too far last night.” 

“Yeah, you did,” Off puffed a smoke. “It’s one thing to blame me for what happened, but to do it in the presence of another person? That’s just a classic dick move right there.”

“I was drunk.” 

“I know.” 

“And that still doesn’t excuse my words, so sorry, Off, and please do extend my apologies to Gun.” 

“You’re lucky he’s nice,” Off turned his head to face Lee. “You didn’t scare him off.” 

Lee let out a brief chuckle. 

“You still love her?” Off asked, his stare now back at the cars moving in front of them.

“You already know the answer to that,” Lee said after releasing a smoke from his mouth. “And you?” 

“Mild is someone you don’t just easily get over with.”

“True. But that doesn’t answer my question.”

That is because Off didn’t know how, having been single and uninterested with others ever since he and Mild broke up. It confused him, the feeling of moving on and all that. How can one say he’s really moved on? How can one say he doesn’t love someone anymore? Those were just few of the questions Off had asked himself, but for some reason, something suddenly flashed in his mind, making him puff one last smoke as the memory of the first kiss he had in three years lingered in him again. That night, he was certain that he merely found Gun’s lips pretty that’s why he broke his rule, but how come it’s haunting him again now? “In a way, I guess I am.” Off simply answered, throwing his burnt cigarette on the ground and stepping on it with his leather shoes. 

“Does Gun have something to do with it?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I may not remember that much but I saw how you looked at him last night.”

“And how did I look at him exactly?” 

Lee threw his cigarette and likewise stepped on it. “To be honest, I don’t know, but what I’m certain of, is that’s not how one would look at someone they just met.” 

Off chuckled. “Are you implying that I love him? Because that’s just stupid. I’ve only known him for like two days.”

“So? I already knew I loved Mild the moment I first laid my eyes on her, and look at me now, five years later, still pathetically in love with her.” 

“I don’t know, Lee. I just find the notion of love at first sight, well, emotionally misleading and, I can’t stress this enough, incredibly ridiculous.” 

“That’s what I believed too,” Lee patted Off on the shoulder. “But in retrospect, it just hits you differently.” 

A phone ring from behind made Off and Lee turn their heads, seeing a surprised Ssing set his phone to silent in panic. “Hey.” Ssing uttered, prolonging the word and chuckling nervously.

“Were you eavesdropping?” Lee asked, amused and almost laughing.

“No!” He quickly answered. “Gunsmile just wanted to check if you’re both still alive and free from bruises.” 

“We’re both fine, Ssing. But we didn’t like you listening to our conversation, though. Right, Lee?” Off smirked. 

“I did not eavesdrop, I swear.” Ssing said whilst slowly stepping backwards. 

“You are so dead once we catch you.”

That was the only cue Ssing needed before he turned around and ran as fast as he could, Off and Lee following him just shortly behind. “Guys, help!” He playfully screamed whilst running back to the studio. Off and Lee just laughed, having enough of their friend’s antics.

* * *

It rained in Bangkok almost everyday all week, and one could only imagine the scorching heat the weather would bring next. It’s only 8:30 in the morning yet the heat is already unforgiving, rendering even the air conditioning moot. Gun watched from the inside of the taxi the sunlight that hit the surface of the car beside theirs create a wave movement that made a part of the vehicle beside it look like it’s swimming in the air. It has been like that for 10 minutes now, not really changing its position because the cars on their same lane move synchronously for merely a meter only every minute due to the heavy traffic. To be honest, Gun just wanted to keep himself awake. He bingewatched a Korean drama until 6 am, not remembering that he has training for his new job today. If it only wasn’t for Off texting him a ‘good luck’, then he could have been still sleeping by now, tucked comfortably on his bed and losing that one chance for the work he applied to three days ago. 

His eyes already feel twice as heavy now, and he almost couldn’t hear the song that was playing on the radio. Gun doesn’t want to sleep because he only has a fleeting time of 30 minutes before his training starts, assuming the traffic would disperse soon and they could arrive at the place in time. But sleep isn’t a battle he’s ready to fight now, especially that his head is already resting against the window and his eyes are already closing. 

A week has passed ever since Gun landed the role of Jane’s ex-boyfriend, or rather ex-friend, on the series P’Jennie is working on. Since then he stopped going to literally every audition that existed, finally finding the rest that he so deserved, and choosing to go only to those which he seemed to be fit and worthy of his time and effort. His chances of getting casted may be slimmer now, but with his newfound role, he thinks maybe that could jump start his career and finally make the others see what they have been missing. Gun also realized that he wasted a lot of time for the past three months, being the most pathetic and ignorant he has been in his life. He may be a struggling actor, but desperation could only take him so far. 

Since he has more spare time now, and the shooting for his new series doesn’t start in another two weeks, he decided to focus his energy first on other things, and practical ones for that matter, like a job. He had savings of his own, but it’s not like it magically multiplies everyday. It needs replenishment. So when he passed by a local cafe days ago with a sign outside saying that they’re looking for a new barista, he didn’t hesitate to go inside and look for the manager. As the cafe was already in a desperate need of a new worker, the owner just took Gun in and scheduled him for two days of training which starts today. 

“Sir? Excuse me? Sir?” 

Gun slowly opened his eyes, the sunlight hitting them so he had to close them again. 

“We’re already here, Sir.” 

Gun suddenly sat up properly and wiped his drool, turning his head to look at his side. _Greyhound Cafe._ He checked the time on his wristwatch and saw it’s only a couple of minutes before nine. 

“Sorry,” Gun said and took out his wallet. “How much is it?” 

“319 baht.” 

Gun quickly handed him money and said his thanks before stepping out of the car, immediately feeling the heat almost burn his skin. It already feels twice as hot now because he just came from an air conditioned car. He ran towards the cafe and slowly pushed the door open, creating a sound from the bell that was hung on top of it. 

A man Gun figured is the same age as he is, wearing a white shirt and an apron, suddenly walked out of the door beside the bar counter and greeted him. 

“Hi. I’m sorry, but we’re not open today.” 

Gun smiled at the man and approached him until he’s standing across him on the other side of the counter. “I’m not here to buy. I’m actually looking for Namtan. She told me my training starts today.” 

“Oh wait, you’re Gun?”

“Yes.” 

The man wiped his hand with the towel hanging on his shoulder before extending his arm towards Gun. “I’m Oab, also one of the baristas here.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Namtan!” Oab suddenly screamed, slightly tilting his head to look at the door he just walked out of. “The new barista is here!” He brought his stare back to Gun. “Sorry, we were just taking inventories and my co-barista isn’t here yet, so we got caught up with the backlogs.” 

“No, it’s completely fine.” 

It wasn’t long before a familiar woman went out of the door, looking so beautiful with her hair tied up in a bun. Gun already met Namtan a few days ago when he applied for the job, not only because the latter was the only one present that day, but because she herself owns the place.

“Gun! Finally,” Namtan approached him, her adorable smile painted on her face. “I see you’ve already met my cousin, Oab.”

“Oh, you’re cousins?” 

“Yes, unfortunately.” Namtan answered, briefly putting up a disgusted look that made Gun laugh and Oab roll his eyes. “Tay will be here soon.” 

“Tay?”

The bell at the door suddenly chimed, bringing all their attention to it. 

“Speaking of the devil.”

“Handsome Tay, at your service.” Tay Tawan arrogantly strutted his way towards the counter, extending his arms on his either side as if he’s a hero who just got back from battle.

“Why the fuck are you late again?” 

“Oab, I missed you too.” Tay mockingly answered.

“Oh also, Gun,” Namtan called him. “Fair warning, these two fight worse than a dog and a cat. Just slap them on the head when they get too much. You have my blessing.” Namtan winked at Gun. 

“Hey, don’t you think that’s too brutal?” 

“Not as brutal as when you and Tay almost destroyed my kitchen that one time things got outta hand.” 

“We already told you we’re sorry.” 

“Psh,” Namtan laughingly shrugged at Tay. She leaned closer to Gun and whispered to his ears. “Kinda have a feeling the previous barista resigned because of them.” 

Gun released another laugh. 

“Hey what did you say?” Oab whined like a child. 

“Nothing, let’s just go to work.” That was the last thing Namtan said before dragging Gun to the other side of the counter.

* * *

“What do you mean there will be scouts?” Off asked Gunsmile, holding his phone near his ear as he walked out of the mall.

_“That’s what I heard, Off.”_

“We better not fuck up then. Who else are part of the lineup tonight?” 

_“Not sure about the others, but Gang Hod will be there.”_

“Urgh,” Off grunted in disgust. “I fucking hate their guts. Their superiority complex always ruins my day.”

_“Same, but what can we do? It’s either we let them get to us or we give them one hell of a band battle.”_

“Either way, they still suck.” 

Off was about to go to the parking lot when something caught his attention. It’s funny that he only noticed it now, but then again he’s not sure if it’s really what he thinks it is.

“Hey, I’ll talk to you later. Just gonna check something out.” 

_“Ayt. Don’t be fucking late okay, or else I’ll gut you.”_

“Fine. Whatever.” He immediately ended the call and opened his messages. 

_To: Gun_

_What was the name of the cafe you applied to again?_

_From: Gun_

_Greyhound Cafe. Why?_

_To: Gun_

_Nothing._

_From: Gun_

_You’re acting weird again lol_

Off fixed his cap that had his hair all messed up inside, walking away from the direction of the parking lot and proceeding to the minimalist-looking cafe that stood on the other side of the road. Off wasn’t sure if Gun is still there because it’s already three in the afternoon, and the latter didn’t mention anything about until what time his training would be. But it wouldn’t hurt Off if he'd check first. Besides, their gig won’t start for another four hours. He still had lots of time to spare. 

The place had glass windows in front so one can easily see what’s inside without actually going in. From where he’s standing, Off can clearly see Gun on the counter putting whipped cream on a cup. The latter showed a look of dissatisfaction when the tip of the swirl rested on the rim, and not on the middle. The man and the woman on either side of Gun laughed, and Off couldn’t help but do the same too. He always finds it cute everytime Gun gets annoyed about something. The latter’s already in his 20’s yet he still looks like a kid who loses his temper whenever he furrows his eyebrows like that.

_To: Gun_

_Look outside._

Off saw Gun reach down his pocket, the latter’s other hand still holding the can of whipped cream. Not long after, Off’s stare was met by Gun’s. Off waved his hand and smiled, to which Gun excused himself and walked to meet Off outside. 

“What are you doing here?” Gun asked Off, a subtle excitement present in his voice. 

“I was at the mall to buy a new pick.” 

Gun tilted his head in curiosity. “Didn’t you just buy one last week?” 

“I did, but it just didn’t feel right.” 

“That’s a thing?” 

“Of course,” Off laughed. “I wouldn’t bother myself to buy new ones if it isn’t.” 

“Perhaps I can help you choose one next time,” Gun remarked rather proudly. “I may not have the best luck in my career but maybe I can bring some to yours.” 

“I feel like throwing this away all of a sudden, so you can choose a new one for me now instead.” 

“Shut up,” Gun rolled his eyes, attempting to conceal that feeling that’s slowly building up in him again. “Give it a chance first and let’s see.” 

Off gave out a chuckle and put both his hands in his pocket. “Alright. I’ll let you get back to work, then?”

Gun took a brief glance at Namtan and Oab inside who avoided his stare. “Right. I should get back now so they can both tease me again about how I can never perfect the shape of the whipped cream.” 

“Cut yourself some slack. It’s only your first day.” 

“You’re right. I still have plenty of days to fail again.” 

“You know that’s not what I mean.” 

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Gun shrugged. “I’ll get going then.” 

“Okay,” Off smiled at him. “Best of luck on your whipped cream.” 

“And best of luck on your new pick.” 

They both laughed when they finally turned away from each other, but before Off could even take a step, he immediately turned back around and called Gun who fortunately hasn’t closed the doors behind him yet. “Wait!” 

Gun turned around and peeked through the door, half his body already inside. “Yes?” 

“I forgot to tell you, we have a gig later. Seven pm, at The Rock Pub. Just thought you’d be interested.” 

“Of course, Off. I’ll try to come.” 

Off’s smile grew wider. “Okay, Gun. Hope to see you there then.”

* * *

Gun’s training ended at six, and Namtan, being the nice girl that she is, invited Gun to have his dinner with her and Oab. There was no need to invite Tay because if it’s about food, he always sticks around.

Suffice to say that Gun already got the job as evidenced by Namtan’s warm welcome and Oab and Tay’s fascination with him. They teased the poor guy non stop earlier, starting with him tripping on the step on the way to the kitchen, down to his adorably imperfect whipped cream cone. Gun truly is that kind of guy one can immediately be comfortable with. 

“Oh, before I forget,” Gun said after taking the last spoonful of his meal. “My friend will be performing for a gig later at a bar. I was wondering if y’all wanna come?”

“Is that the same friend who visited you earlier?” Namtan asked rather meaningfully. 

“Yes.” 

“He’s cute.” 

“He is. But don’t tell him that, or else he’ll get smug again.”

“Wait, ‘friend’? Is he not your boyfriend?” Oab asked.

“Not yet,” Gun quickly answered, surprising not only them but also himself. The words just casually escaped his lips that he didn’t even get to think about them before he spoke them. “I mean… No.” 

Namtan drank from her water whilst eyeing Gun in a teasing manner. “I’m going with ‘not yet’. You look cute together, Gun. I won’t be shocked if one of these days your answer would turn to a ‘yes’.” 

“Wait,” Tay interjected, feeling lost in the whole story. “What friend? You guys met him?” 

“Yes. He showed up outside right after you left to pick up supplies.”

“That’s unfair! I wanna meet him too!” Tay said, or more like shouted, because the other customers in the resto turned their heads to look at them. 

Namtan slapped him on the head. “Why are you so loud?” 

“Like you’re still not used to it.”

“Yes, and I suffer everyday because of it.” 

“So… will you guys come with me, or?” Gun asked, prolonging the last word as he shifted his glance to Namtan and then to Tay.

“We’ll gladly go, Gun,” Oab was quick to answer. The other two just nodded in agreement, and before they could even prolong their argument, Oab already dragged them outside to his car, with Gun following behind, giggling.

* * *

“Let’s just enjoy the stage, okay? As we always do.” Gunsmile reminded his bandmates, feeling the uneasiness that’s slowly filling the air. They’re already settled at the backstage of The Rock Pub, quiet and nervous at the same time whilst waiting for the other band to finish their performance. 

This is how they always are everytime they know scouts would be present to watch. In all honesty they actually prefer that no one tell them if some would come, but there’s no denying that the hope and good pressure that come along with knowing it adds a certain thrill whilst they’re performing. 

“Let’s give it up for our next band, The Grandsons!” 

The adrenaline Off felt is at its peak now as he climbed up the stage with the others, briefly waving to the audience that he couldn’t even properly see because of the blinding lights that focused on them. He wore the strap of his guitar over his shoulder, and then moved his finger along its strings in his attempt to ease the anxiety he felt. 

Off looked at the audience when Ssing started playing. The lights were still too bright for him to see anything, but it somehow gave him a sense of comfort knowing that amongst these strangers, there’s a certain someone watching and cheering for him. 

For a moment, he felt peaceful again.

_I want you to know, with everything I won’t let this go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I’ll hold on to this moment, you know_

_As I bleed my heart out to show_

_And I won’t let go_

Gunsmile’s voice echoed throughout the place, inviting and enticing as always as everyone sang and cheered for them in between the songs. 

Off looked for Gun in the crowd despite the lights, and tried to listen for his voice amongst all the screams, but they already finished performing yet there is still no sign of him. Gun has always been present in their gigs ever since the night they met, so Off thinks perhaps the former is too tired tonight that he had to skip this one. 

Off just shrugged off the thought. The other thing he wishes right now is that the band catches the attention of at least one of the scouts so that for once, they can finally catch their big break. It has been years already. Don’t they deserve one now? 

“So, what did they say?” Guy asked Toptap and Gunsmile when they went back from checking with the manager regarding the scouts. 

Their two friends wearily looked at each other first before facing them. “They all left right after Gang Hod performed.” Toptap answered. 

“But...but we performed next.” 

“Couldn’t they have waited a little longer?”

“That’s all the manager told us.” 

Off was just silent, nodding his head in defeat. He already knew this could happen, but for some reason he just couldn’t get used to it. 

“Off!” Gun’s voice from behind made him turn around. He saw the little guy walking towards him, struggling on his way due to the bunch of people that are jamming with the band now performing on the stage. 

Off smiled. At least in moments like this, for a change, he has Gun. 

“Y’all were so great back there, as per usual.” Gun enthusiastically remarked that somehow turned the band’s frowns upside down. But that wasn’t enough for Gun not to notice the passive looks they had on their faces. “Is there something wrong?”

“None of the scouts approached us,” Ssing took the liberty to answer. “Again.” 

“I’m sorry guys,” Gun tried to console them. “But for the record, that was one of your best performances to me.” 

“Thanks.” Off let out a brief smile.

“And hey, it’s not like this is your last chance, right?” 

There was silence for a while, until Lee broke it, trying to hype everybody up with his cheerful voice. “Gun’s right guys. We can still prove ‘em motherfuckers that they’re missing out a lot.” 

“Prove it to me then.” 

A man in a black coat interrupted them, his aura screaming of sophistication as he eyed them all one by one. Beside him is a woman who equally has the same look of elegance, her arm wrapped with that of the man’s. 

“Excuse me?” Lee asked. 

“You said we’re missing out a lot, right? Now I’m giving you the chance to show it to me.” 

They all just looked at him with the same amount of confusion. 

“Okay look, I’ve seen how you performed back there, and you were so damn great. Still a lot to work on, but the potential is evident. As I’ve heard, you’re still not under any companies. Right?” 

“Yes.” Ssing quickly answered. 

“I’m Arm, and this is my wife, Alice.” He gently moved his arm that held the woman’s hand. “We started a record label a year ago. Still small, yes, but that’s only because all our artists are fairly new as well.”

“Wait, wait,” Off waved. “Are you... offering us a deal?” He asked in disbelief.

“Yes, if I still haven’t made that clear.” 

Everyone reacted in their own way, Ssing and Toptap jumping at the same time, Guy screaming and howling, Gunsmile already shaking Arm’s hand, and Off and Lee patting each other’s backs. At some point, Off unconsciously held Gun’s hand and squeezed it, but he immediately let go when they both realized the sudden awkwardness. 

“Call me tomorrow,” Arm handed a card to Gunsmile when they all got a little calmer. “We’ll be waiting.” 

“Thank you! Thank you so much!” Gunsmile most fervently replied before the two turned their backs on them and left. 

“Holy shit.” The band faced each other and did a group hug, Gun on the side just looking at them and clapping in the same excitement. 

“Drinks on me tonight, boys!” Lee shouted, to which they responded with a howl. 

“Why don’t you guys join me and my friends at our table?” Gun suggested. 

“You have friends?” Ssing teased. 

Gun almost slapped him on the head if only Ssing didn’t avoid it on time. Gun has gotten closer to the band due to his constant presence during their gigs, somehow earning five more friends through Off. 

“Stop it, Ssing.” Off scolded him and then dragged Gun, asking the latter where their table is. Ssing just raised his hands in defeat and exchanged meaningful glances with his fellow bandmates, as if they know something Off doesn’t. 

Gun’s table is a bit far back, almost near the entrance doors. No wonder Off couldn’t see a glimpse of him when he was on the stage. As they got nearer, Off recognized the people sitting at Gun’s table, the same man and woman who were with Gun on the cafe counter earlier. “Hi guys! Meet The Grandsons.” Gun said when they arrived at the table. 

They all waved their hands in response. Off was about to speak when he felt a strong grip on his forearm, and the next thing he knew, he’s already locked in an embrace with a man who, at first, he didn’t recognize. Off only did when the man screamed at his ears, almost deafening him for a second. “Off, my friend! I fucking missed you, you idiot!”

Off could never forget that loud voice that always pestered him back when they were still in college. Tay was one of his best friends back then, but after they graduated, things got busy for both of them that their conversations went from often to occasional to rare.

Tay let go of him and held his shoulders. “Man, you haven’t changed a bit have you?”

“I still look good, right?”

“Still the arrogant prick.” 

“I was a bit surprised when Tay pointed at you earlier. It’s a small world.” Gun intervened. 

“Wait, you know each other?” Off asked, pointing at Tay and Gun.

“I work at the same cafe as him,” Tay answered. “I didn’t know he’s your boyfriend.” Tay pointed at Gun, teasing him again.

“Can you fucking stop?” Gun laughingly shouted at him, having enough of his remarks and teasing. He faced Off. “You know him longer. How did you manage to live with all the crap that escapes his lips?” 

“You’ll get used to it. Sometimes you won’t even notice it, like a mere bee buzzing beside you,” Off said, making Gun laugh at Tay who’s now pouting. “Let’s just drink.” Off said and pulled his friend to the table, finally joining the others who are already enjoying their first pitcher of cocktail.

* * *

The month passed like a blur for both Off and Gun. Perhaps this is what people say about time—it really does fly fast when one’s having fun. Both their careers are thriving at the moment, Gun finally started filming for the series and Off making plans with the band under Arm and Alice’s company. Suffice to say that they have gotten more preoccupied the past few days, but they always find time to catch up with the other every chance they get. They both didn’t know why. All they know is that it felt right.

“Come on, Gun. I’d really like to watch Marty go back in time and kick Biff’s ass.” 

“And I also like to watch Hermione punch Draco on the face.” 

“Why do you even like that movie so much? It’s not even good.” 

“How dare you?”

“Just spitting facts.” 

“Well Off, here’s another fact. Your opinion’s unsolicited and is just plain disrespectful.”

“How about we watch this comedy movie instead?” 

“But I don’t like that.” 

“I don’t like it either. But at least we can complain about it together. Call it a lose-lose if you must.” 

“That’s both stupid and brilliant. Play it.” 

Off just got off from work when Gun texted him inviting him for a movie in the latter’s apartment. Fortunately they don’t have band practice tonight so he had lots of time to spare. He and Gun spent thirty minutes arguing what movie to watch, until they finally agreed with one. It played whilst they were complaining about how bad it is, but they didn’t last long because they eventually fell asleep.

The next morning Gun woke up with his head lying on Off’s lap and the latter leaning on the backrest of the sofa. He quietly stood up and took a blanket for Off, smiling in the process as he covered the latter with it. Off, still with his eyes closed and his body slowly lying down the seat, unconsciously took the edge of the blanket and held it closer to him. 

Gun smiled wider when he heard a faint snore escape Off’s lips. A minute passed and he shook his head, having been suddenly aware that he’s already staring for a while. He proceeded to prepare breakfast and busied himself with the food, trying to ignore the stupid butterflies that are fluttering in his stomach again.


	4. the dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im stuck in the middle of review so i apologize for the late update :(
> 
> warning: smut

“Arm told me we’re shooting a video soon.” 

“What video?”

“Oh I don’t know, Ssing, maybe a tiktok video?” Toptap rolled his eyes. “Of course a video of us singing and playing.” 

“Damn you, I didn’t need your sarcasm.” Ssing replied after slapping Toptap on the back of his head. 

“Sue me but your question warranted it.”

“Can you guys shut up for a second? We’re talking here.” 

“Fine.” The two men responded at the same time, finally backing down. 

“Anyway, Arm didn’t say anything specific about what we’ll record, so I was thinking we should give him suggestions.” 

“How about one of our originals?” 

“Yeah.”

“Don’t you think it’s too early?” Lee asked. “I mean, yes it’s a good idea, but isn’t the whole point of releasing an official vid, and our first one at that, is to gain more audience?” 

“Yes, and your point is?” Guy asked. 

“We won’t achieve a bigger audience if we give them something very fresh. Let’s start with introducing ourselves first, our talents! Like through a cover or something.” 

“Hmmm, maybe. Could work too. What do you think, Off?” Gunsmile asked, turning his head to look at the latter who’s sitting beside him.

Unfortunately for Gunsmile, and for the rest of the band, Off was too busy with his phone that he wasn’t able to catch up with their conversation. He’s stuck in his own bubble ever since they finished rehearsals, immediately taking his phone out of his bag right after he put down his guitar. 

“Off.” Gunsmile called again, but to no avail. 

Ssing stood up from his seat and walked towards Off, quickly grabbing the phone from Off’s hand that made the latter look up at him in annoyance. “What the fuck, Ssing?” 

“ _‘I wish I was there to see it.’ ‘Don’t worry, someone took a video.”_ Ssing read the messages shown on the screen, smirking as he moved his thumb to scroll. 

Off was quick to take his phone back and looked around, seeing his bandmates already trying to hide their smiles but eventually the room got filled with their laughter. His face slowly turned red as he sat back on his chair. 

“You know Gun can wait, right?” Ssing asked, his smirk still plastered on his face. 

“He was just… telling me something.” 

“Well we’re telling you something here, too,” Gunsmile playfully pushed him. “Man, you’re whipped.” 

“I am not!”

“Yes you are.” His bandmates remarked in unison. 

“I’m really not. I was still listening, you know.” 

“Really? What were we talking about then?” 

“Uhh,” Off paused, browsing in his mind the best guess he could give because there was no way that he was able to listen to the conversation. He didn’t even hear a word, just muffled voices, as he was so engrossed with this funny story Gun was telling him on text, full of emojis and with letters typed on caps lock. “A new gig?” Off answered, or more like asked. 

“Not even close.” 

He was saved by the bell when the door of the studio opened, revealing Arm and Alice wearing casual clothes and carrying with them paper bags that contained the band’s dinner. “We hope you’re hungry.” Alice said with a smile.

“Oh Boss you really didn’t have to.” Guy uttered before taking the food.

“I already told you to stop calling us that,” Arm answered which he followed with a laugh. “Just call us with our names like any normal people do.” 

Off sighed in relief. He was about to become the subject of mockery again if only the two didn’t arrive. This always happens every time Gun’s name comes up. Although to be honest, there’s a part of him that rejoices whenever it does. He still can’t pinpoint why, but what he’s sure of is that it makes everything feel more real, the connection between him and Gun, and that it’s just not another shallow one that always leaves him empty. 

“Anyway Arm, regarding the video, how about we do a cover first?” Lee asked from across the room, finally opening the topic Off guessed the band was talking about whilst he was drifting away earlier with his conversation with Gun. Being unaware, Off just sat silently beside Lee and listened first, sometimes chipping in his thoughts when he’s already gathered enough. 

So far, the band is doing great under AWC, Arm and Alice’s recording company. They signed a contract with them a week ago, which still feels so surreal because they’ve been doing freelance for years now and somehow it felt like it is that one key they’ve been waiting for to fulfill their dreams. Everything, at least those that matter, in Off’s life is thriving now. The band is finally under a record label. He has Gun. For the first time in years, he felt complete.

* * *

“So what’s the deal really, with you and Gun?” 

“You didn’t even wait for me to turn the engine on huh.” Off replied before inserting the key. He volunteered earlier to take Gunsmile home tonight as the latter’s car was still under repair, and now, a part of Off is regretting it. For sure his friend is just gonna pester him all throughout the ride. 

“Give us a break, Off. This is the first time in years that we saw you like this again.” 

“Like what?” 

“Like a puppy in love with his master.” 

“The fuck,” Off chuckled, taking his car out of the parking spot and finally joining the other cars on the road. “Nothing’s going on.”

“But you do like him?” 

“Well, let’s just say... I enjoy his company.” 

“You think you’re so slick twisting your words like that?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Nothing,” Gunsmile smirked. “Just wanna say that I’m happy for you.” 

“I’m just gonna say thanks so we can finally end this conversation.” Off said before taking a turn on an alley.

Thankfully, Gunsmile let it go, finally shutting up and turning his head to look outside the window. His silence didn’t last long though, as Off’s phone that was placed on the space between them suddenly lit up, calling his attention again. Off noticed how his friend was subtly taking a peek so he quickly took his phone and put it on the dashboard. He was too late as Gunsmile was already smiling at him from ear to ear. 

“What?” 

His friend just nodded at him, eyebrows raising and eyes squinting. “So you’re picking him up tonight.” 

“We were playing a game last night and I lost. His reward is that I pick him up tonight and he gets to save some fare. What was I supposed to do?” 

Gunsmile didn’t bother to answer him and just looked away, faintly singing a song. “ _‘Don’t you see him, I, I think he’s falling, he’s falling for you.”_

Off would be dumb not to think that his friend is singing it for him. He just laughed and shook his head, subtly finding a little truth in the lyrics.

* * *

Gun turned his back just in time for his tear to fall down his cheek. He could still hear Jane cry behind him, her voice getting fainter and fainter as he took more steps away. Upon reaching the mark, Gun stopped and slowly turned his head to the right, dramatically looking back to Jane from his peripheral vision. 

“Cut!” 

A smile immediately formed on Gun’s lips when he heard the shout, followed by the sound of claps from the crew. He feels both sad and relieved, knowing that his job for the series ends tonight. His role was only a side character and his total screen time is just relatively short, but due to the plot and the schedule, the filming for his scenes had to be done for days. Now that it finally ended, he couldn’t help but feel emotional. So this is what it feels like to finally succeed for a change. 

“That’s a wrap for next month’s episode. Congrats to everyone!” The director shouted. 

P’Godji couldn’t make it for today’s filming so Gun is on his own tonight, making his way to fix his things after thanking and shaking hands with the director. He looked at the time on his phone and saw that it’s already 9 in the evening. It’s already pretty late but thank heavens Off will pick him up tonight. In fact, he already received five messages from him saying that he’s already outside the building. 

_To: Off_

_Sorry I didn’t reply. We had to shoot another take and we just finished. I’ll be there in five._

He put his phone back to his pocket and resumed putting his things inside his bag, including his change of clothes and other paraphernalia. Gun was about to carry his bag when he heard someone call his name. 

“Gun!” 

It was Jane, and in her hands were paper bags which Gun guessed contained their dinner. With a big smile on her face, Jane approached her and reached the bags out to him. 

“Thank you,” Gun said, politely nodding his head as he took the food. “It really was nice working with you, Jane.” 

“Same goes to you, Gun. I really hope to see you more on the screen.” 

“I hope so too.” 

Jane’s stare fell to his bag sitting on the table behind him. “I see you’re already on your way out so I won’t keep you any longer,” Jane smiled. “Best of luck on your future endeavors, then.” 

Gun said his thanks rather shyly and proceeded to part ways with her, also thanking the staff he met on his way outside. 

Gun has gotten busier these days, both working in the cafe and having been accepted in a couple of auditions that he went to. One of them is for another series where he plays an extra and the other for a low-budget commercial of a product he didn’t even hear and know about then. It’s not much, but at least he gets to act, and it pays the bills. 

The sight of Off leaning on the hood of his car welcomed Gun when he walked out of the building, holding his bag tighter as he approached the former. Off was busy with his phone so he didn’t see Gun at first, which was a good thing for Gun because he just noticed Off was wearing his work clothes tonight, his usual black slacks and plain white long sleeves that has always rendered him a little weak on his knees. Off already looks dashing as he is with his simple shirts, but it’s really a different kind of attractive whenever he’s in those work clothes that just hugged his figure perfectly.

 _Get a grip on yourself._ Gun reprimanded himself before finally making his presence known. 

“Hey, sorry I was late.” 

Off turned his head and smiled at Gun. “It’s okay. Let me carry that for you.” He said before taking the bags the latter carried and putting them in the backseat of his car. 

Gun said his thanks before opening his side of the door. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes, casually finding that familiar comfort every time he’s in Off’s car, or perhaps more accurately, every time he’s with Off. No matter how tiring the day may be, Gun always finds a certain calm in him. It actually scares him a little, the possibility that he might already be harboring feelings that are more than just friendship towards the man, but there was also a part of him that didn’t give a single fuck. Maybe it’s just a simple crush or infatuation, but until he figures it out, he’s going to let himself indulge a little. 

The sound of the other door closing made Gun open his eyes and slowly turn to look at Off who’s already holding the steering wheel. “Thank you again for picking me up tonight. You must be exhausted.” 

“Yeah well, I lost, remember?”

“You did. But for all I know, even if you won, you’d still pick me up.” 

Off raised his left eyebrow in amusement. “And why is that?” 

“Because you want to see me.” 

“Hah!” Off laughed before taking a hold of the gear and stepping on the gas pedal. “Who’s conceited now?” 

Gun just playfully shook his head and yawned. 

“Sleep first,” Off said and briefly looked at Gun whose eyes were closing again. “We’re still an hour away.” 

“Hmmm,” Gun simply answered and leaned his head back on the window. “Off?”

“Yes?”

“You didn’t deny it.” 

“Deny what?” 

“That you wanted to see me.” 

Off let out a brief chuckle. “Shut up.” 

That was the last thing Gun heard before he finally closed his eyes, the sound of a love song playing on the radio lulling him to sleep.

* * *

“We’re close.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes we are!”

“She just said goodbye to you and brought you your dinner, and now you’re close? You’re best friends now?”

Gun rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say we were best friends. I just mean our relationship may have already escalated from just work to, I don’t know, friendship?”

“If you say so.” Off replied before drinking from his glass. 

When he woke Gun up thirty minutes ago, he thought that the night would already end there, with him dropping Gun off at the building entrance, but when the latter invited him for dinner, he couldn’t find it in himself to refuse even though he was already full. So there he is now, in Gun’s room, forcing himself to finish that one meal whilst debating with Gun regarding the latter’s friendship with his co-actress. 

It’s not that he has a say whatsoever, but Off didn’t mind it. He’s actually glad that Gun is thriving in his job and making connections with people they both just see on their television screens. Truth is, he just loved teasing Gun. It amuses him, but more than that, it helps him mask his feelings, whatever they may be. 

“Why are you so jealous?” Gun asked with a smirk. 

“I’m not. Actually…”

Gun looked at him with anticipation. 

“I want you to introduce me to her.” 

“Why?” 

“For starters, she’s Jane Ramida.”

“And?”

“And who knows? Maybe we’ll click.”

“Pfft,” Gun snorted with derision. “Like you have a shot with her.” He said mockingly, raising his eyebrows repeatedly after taking a bite from his drumstick. 

“I see. The tables have turned Gun, and they turned pretty hard.” 

Gun placed his palms on the table and slowly stood up from his seat, showing his playful smile to Off. “If you say so,” He said, mimicking Off’s voice. He walked towards his bathroom and turned to Off before opening the door. “I’m taking a bath. Just leave everything there after you’re finished.” 

Off was about to reply but Gun was fast to go in and close the door with a faint thud. He just shook his head and took a last spoonful of his meal, rubbing his stomach in the process as he ate it in one gulp. It’s already late and he knows he needs to go, but the thought of him coming home to his empty apartment just didn’t seem comforting at the moment. Besides, Gun looked tired and Off supposed he could at least clean up and say goodbye before leaving. 

He took the empty containers and threw them in the trash can just beside the sink. He rolled his sleeves up to his elbows before bringing to the sink the utensils and glasses they used, careful not to stain the white fabric. After clearing up the table, he settled himself on Gun’s couch and took out another two buttons of his shirt. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, suddenly feeling the exhaustion from the day that he had.

The band has been working twice as hard, feeling more pressure now that they’re under a record label. If they really want this to work out, then they need to prove that they’re worthy of the recognition. They already have years of experience, but that won’t matter if they just stick to the basics. They need to write and make more meaningful music. They already have the talent, they just need to make more and the best out of it. 

Off heard the bathroom door open, the scent of Gun’s body wash suddenly filled the air. “That was fast.” He remarked whilst slowly opening his eyes, his body still leaned back. 

A surprised Gun welcomed him, the former’s hand holding a towel stopped midair. Off’s stare drifted to Gun’s left shoulder that was now exposed because of his loose shirt, the cloth resting perfectly against Gun’s skin. He suddenly felt hot, feeling the temperature rise every passing second. He didn’t even notice how long he was staring. The next thing he knew was Gun turning his back, resuming in drying his hair while settling himself near the table.

“I thought you already left.” Gun said without looking at him, still busy with his hair but there was no denying he was also avoiding his gaze. 

“Uhhh,” Off cleared his throat and scratched his nape, slowly standing from the couch and finding his way to Gun’s door. “I just thought I could clean up a little, my way of thanking you for the dinner.”

“You didn’t have to.” 

“I know.” Off quickly answered, making Gun stop again and finally meet his stare. 

For a moment, there was silence, and a rather tense one, not the usual comforting silence that they share whenever they watch a movie or just hang out. Off and Gun were just looking at each other, already knowing what they want to happen next but never daring to do it. 

_God, since when did Gun’s room feel so small?_ Off thought.

“I should go.” He was the first one to break the silence.

Gun nodded at him mindlessly. “Yeah.” 

Off turned his back and held the knob, opening the door and swiftly making his way out. He let out a deep sigh when he was already on the hallway, bending his head on either side whilst walking to the elevator and holding the upper part of his shirt, subtly fanning himself due to the heat that still hasn’t subsided. It was cold in Gun’s apartment when they went in. Why the fuck is he feeling so hot now? 

Well of course, he knew the answer. It has been a month since he last did it with Gun, and he would lie if he’d say the thought of doing it with him again didn’t cross his mind. Gun is fucking attractive. Off already knows that since day one. But things are going so smoothly between them now, and even though he hasn’t named what exactly is that thing that seems to connect him with Gun, he’s scared that crossing the line again may bring unwanted repercussions. 

But then again, attraction truly is a bitch, because just when he already reached the lobby, he walked back again inside the elevator and pushed the button of Gun’s floor. 

“Fuck it.” He whispered to himself.

* * *

“What the hell, Gun?” Gun scolded himself when he heard the door close. He buried his face against his palm and massaged his temples. 

He never should have invited Off to dinner. What was he even thinking? He overindulged himself and now he’s just hoping that Off didn’t notice how affected he was when he saw him sitting like that on his couch, with buttons open and his neck exposed. There was a good reason why he’s in a hurry earlier to take a bath, and the reason is no more than Off’s presence. He has seen a lot of people in those goddamn corporate attire, but none of them looks as good as Off.

“I am never showing my face to him again.” Gun shook his head and stood up to hang his towel. He was about to go to bed when he heard a knock on his door. It froze him on the spot for a while, not because he’s wondering who might visit him at this time, but because there was a part in him that was hoping it was the person who just left. Slowly, he walked to the door and opened it, revealing an uneasy Off fiddling with his fingers. “Hello again.” 

“Hi,” Gun replied, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. “Did you forget something?”

“Uhhh… no,” Off smiled. “I just…”

“Yes?” 

“My car won’t start.” Off replied rather quickly, Gun noticing the former’s stare fall from his eyes to his shoulders. 

“Really?” 

“No.”

“Then what is it?” 

“Can I kiss you?”

Gun’s eyes widened, his surprise totally obvious at this point. “What?”

“Nevermind. I’m sorry.” Off gave him a brief smile and walked away. 

“Off, wait.” 

Gun took the initiative to close the distance between him and Off when the latter stopped. He pulled Off by the neck and brought his face down to meet his, their lips colliding in an instant. 

At the back of his mind, Gun was rejoicing. It wasn’t just him then. He knew that the many times they’ve been together for the past month wasn’t just mere attraction, well, at least for him. But tonight, he’s craving for a certain comfort, and it’s no other than the one he felt that night he met Off. 

It only took a second or two for Off to move on from his shock and return Gun’s kisses, holding the latter’s face firmly in his palms as he found that familiar rhythm they once shared before. Off bit Gun’s lower lip before moving away, their foreheads still resting against each other. “Do you think we should…?” He whispered before turning his head to point at the direction of Gun’s room. 

Gun laughed, showing his nose scrunch that Off always adored. “Yeah, before somebody sees us.” He let go of Off’s nape and let his hand slide down from Off’s shoulder to his hand, pulling him as they ran back to the room. 

The moment the door closed, Off grabbed Gun from behind and wrapped his long arms around the latter’s small waist, gently burying his face in Gun’s neck and giving him butterfly kisses on the shoulder. He felt Gun’s hand rest above his, often squeezing them and reassuring Off how much he likes it. 

“Hmmmm.” Gun closed his eyes when he felt Off’s lips opening and closing against his skin, sending a familiar tingle down his spine. He brought his hand to Off’s hair and ran his fingers through them, massaging the latter’s head as he bends his own towards the opposite side, giving Off more space. After a while, Gun felt Off stop. There they were, just standing near his door, Off hugging him from the back and only their ragged breathing can be heard. Off sighed and brought his face closer to Gun’s neck as if his lips weren't already touching it. 

“What?” Gun asked. 

“I don’t know,” Off’s breath lightly hit Gun’s skin. “I guess I just missed holding you like this.” 

“I missed it too.” 

Off let go from his embrace and placed his hand on the collar of Gun’s shirt that was resting on the curve of Gun’s shoulder. He pulled it more, the cloth now cascading down Gun’s smooth skin. “I like it when you wear your shirt like this.” 

“Really?” Gun slowly turned around to face him. “I don’t mean to wear it this way because the shirt is just too big. But, really?” 

“Yes, Gun.” 

“For the record, I also like it when you’re wearing this.” Gun’s hand crawled from Off’s shoulder to Off’s neck, playing with the collar. 

“Should I wear this more often, then? Even if I got no work?” 

“Are you seducing me?” 

“No, not that I still need to.” 

A curve formed on the side of Gun’s lips. He moved his face closer to Off’s, his arms wrapped again around the latter’s shoulders. “You really are conceited, Off Jumpol.” 

“Yes I am,” Off said whilst looking at Gun’s lips. “Now kiss me.” 

Gun wasted no time and immediately heeded Off’s words, their lips together again and their bodies chest to chest. It only took them a minute before they found themselves near Gun’s bed, the soft sheets hitting the back of Off’s knees, making him sit down on it and Gun on him. With their lips still colliding, Gun fumbled with the buttons of Off’s shirt, taking them out one by one while Off was busy fondling Gun’s legs, sliding his hands all the way inside Gun’s shorts. His hands only parted with them when Gun finally finished taking out all buttons of his shirt, the latter helping him get out of it. Off returned the favor by raising Gun’s shirt and throwing it away where neither of them could reach it. That shirt would be rendered useless tonight, anyway. Off loved that shirt, but nothing beats seeing Gun like this—beautifully bare all for him. 

Off’s lips went down on Gun’s neck. This time, they took their time stripping each other out of their remaining clothes, Off of Gun’s shorts and Gun of Off’s pants. 

Gun held Off’s dick whilst the latter was still busy kissing his neck. Off groaned as Gun’s hand moved faster, his precum already leaking. “Gun, ugh,” He bit Gun’s shoulder when he felt everything already building up. “I don’t have a condom.” 

Gun stopped with the handjob and pushed Off to lay down on his back. “Fuck that condom.” He slowly lowered his ass to Off’s dick, eliciting moans from both of them that just made them hotter than they already are. Gun leaned both his palms on the space on either side of Off’s head and started moving up and down, Off’s hands firmly holding his waist, guiding him. 

“Ugh, shit. Yes.” Gun couldn’t help but close his eyes and bite his lips, immersing himself in the pleasure of the moment.

“Stop that, Gun. Fuck.” 

“What?” 

“Stop biting your lips,” Off answered, still panting while meeting Gun’s thrusts. “It’s making me mad.”

“Okay.” Gun smirked and bit his lips even more, his eyes screaming with desire that pushed Off to roll them around, Off now above him and him below Off. 

“You just won’t stop.” Off quickened his pace and kissed Gun, the sound of their moans restrained against each other’s lips. 

Gun groaned loud when he came, his lips leaving Off’s. Off on the other hand was still moving, faster and faster every passing moment until it became slow, his moan echoing inside Gun’s room. Gun can feel Off’s weight against him, almost pinning him on the bed. Off’s face was buried again in his neck whilst his hand was playing with Off’s hair. 

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying the silence, the sound of their breaths and everything in between. That night they met each other felt like finding a refuge after getting lost for a long, long time, but this time, and all of the moments they’ve shared so far, it all felt like coming home. 

Off slowly moved, raising his head to look at Gun. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Gun just nodded to him in response. He watched Off wear his boxers again, subtly enjoying the view of his back muscles as the latter walked to the bathroom. 

“You really are thoughtful, you know.” 

“Thoughtful is my middle name.” Off shouted from inside the bathroom.

“Really? I thought it was conceited, or just an ass?” He asked when he saw Off come out with a roll of paper towels in his hand.

“Well, I like your ass.” Off replied with his eyebrows raised. 

Gun’s forehead automatically creased, causing Off to laugh and Gun throw a pillow at him. “Fuck you.” 

Off squinted his eyes and tilted his head. “Again?” 

“Off!” 

Gun threw him more pillows until none were left on the bed. They fucked again, of course. Off stayed true to his question which Gun eventually answered, with a constructive _yes_ , twice. 

Or maybe even thrice.

* * *

Off reached out to the other side of the bed, his eyes still closed and mind still fresh from waking up. Nothing but cold sheets welcomed his palms and no warmth from someone he spent all night embracing. He sat up, a smile slowly forming on his face when the memories from last night came flashing back to him. In a short span of time, Gun truly has his ways of making Off feel things he thought he could never feel again, and it isn’t just the sex though, but it’s the whole intimacy of it all. 

He ruffled his hair and took himself out of his own trance, finally climbing out of bed. The scent of cooked hotdogs drew his attention to the breakfast table, his stomach automatically growling upon seeing what Gun must’ve left for him. Beside the plate was a note written on a yellow sheet, Off immediately recognizing the clumsy handwriting. 

_At least eat before leaving. Have a nice day._

Off found himself smiling again. He wasted no time and helped himself with the food, only to be interrupted by the ringing of his phone which was stuck in the pocket of his pants that were still lying on the foot of Gun’s bed.

It was Ssing.

“What?” 

_“Check your messages idiot. You overslept again, didn’t you?”_

“Like it’s a crime?” 

_“Whatever. Arm needs us at the studio at noon so you better come home now and fix yourself.”_

“Wait, how did you know I’m not in my apartment?” 

_“Because I’m here outside with Lee and no one’s fucking answering the door.”_

Off sighed. “Alright, I’ll be on my way.” 

_“And Off?”_

“Yes?” 

_“Say hi to Gun for us.”_

He was about to scream at his friend when Ssing quickly dropped the call. “I need to find new friends.” Off whispered to himself before finishing his breakfast.

* * *

“We need to discuss your promotions. For now, Alice and I will be your PR team.” 

“And you’d be glad to know,” Alice leaned on Arm’s table. “We got you a new gig. This time, it’s extra special.” 

The band looked at each other, seemingly sharing the same confusion. 

“How so?” Lee asked. 

“It’s in Phuket.” 

“What?” Their confused stares immediately turned to surprise, the excitement fairly evident in the room. Arm stood up and walked towards Alice, holding her waist as he continued with his news. 

“It’s a music festival by the beach. We made some calls and managed to pull some strings and voila, you’re now part of the lineup.” 

Off couldn’t contain the excitement he felt upon hearing Arm’s words, and so did the others. It’s one thing to perform, but it’s truly another when it’s not in Bangkok, more so in a music festival, and in Phuket no less. 

“It’s actually my sister who informed me about the festival, and she’ll be here any moment to deliver—oh wait! She’s here, finally.” 

Everyone’s attention was drawn to the door behind them when it opened. Off felt the world stop when he saw who entered the room, as did the person when she met Off’s stare. 

“Mild?”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! and sorry in advance for late updates 


End file.
